Another Story in the Earthbound World
by Perfecttomato64
Summary: It all says it in the title. Ness has a cousin that no one remembers, not even him. She went through a traumatic experience as a child but that was long forgotten. Or was it? I changed the summary. Didn't really like it that much.
1. Chapter 1

My Story

Chapter 1

The young girl awoke with a sudden rush. She tried breathing to calm herself down but no, it will never work. Those horrible memories were still imprinted within her. She remembers them as clear as day. They always went back to the tv part. _That_ memory scared her quite a bit. She saw her breath in the air. Yes, she remembers those memories very, very clearly.

_The girl was watching her night shows and so far nothing was of interest. The night shows were usually interesting. She took a real interest in this certain show, however, forgot the channel. She stumbled upon a channel where it was just static. And something was contorting the screen. Oh, I'll have with this one_ _she thought to herself. Brushing back some of her long brown hair she sat looking at the screen and tried to guess what was on. After a while she started to get tired of guessing when a small voice, almost a whisper, reached out that said, "_Wait..."

_The girl sat there thinking what was that? Still deciding on whether or not she should leave the channel the voice reached out again and said, "_Stay...please..."

_She stayed. Bad move._

_She started talking back towards the voice. Narrowing her eyes she said, "_Who are you?"

_The voice didn't respond. So she was going crazy. She picked up the remote and flipped the channel. Still static. Flipped it again. More static. Huh she thought. Then she tried the power button. The tv didn't turn off. Something is off. Her mind started racing as she thought why this was happening. She put the remote down and started to get off the bed. Before she even put her feet to the ground the tv made a loud noise that rang for a few minutes. It was a sickening sound. It sound like metal grinding against each other with something stuck in between the two._

_She covered her ears and looked up at the tv again. Yet another bad move._

_What she saw was various faces racing against the screen, some were faces that she knew. Her cousin's face flashed many times but there were people that she didn't recognize like this blonde haired boy with giant and thick glasses. Another was a beautiful, blonde haired girl wearing a bow on the top of her head. And most of all an orange haired boy with piercing green eyes._

_The faces stopped along with the sound. And then came a pixelated face that looked just like hers. Every detail she saw was her own. Eyes with a deep violet hue and brown hair that goes all the way down to her hips. The girl who looked like her was wearing a pure white dress with white leggings that made her part of the background. The image was staring right at her for a moment. But only for a moment. _

_Her mirrored face was turning into a shadow-like blob. The girl exhaled out what should have been gasp. She realized that she didn't breathe the whole time. What took over her face was something of a fox head. Most of the details were hidden by the darkness but it was distinct enough to know it was a fox. Then it opened its eyes. _

_Instead of the violet eyes that was once the girl's, yellow predator eyes replaced them. The girl was horrified and scared. Her thoughts turned towards the door and she ran towards it. She clutched the handle and tried to open it but it didn't budge. The lock wasn't even turned. She turned back yet again._

_The fox was grinning at the pitiful little girl which was scared out of her wits. Though scared she mustered the courage to ask the question, "_Who are you?!"

_The grinning fox was just simply enjoying this. He decided to put a scarred impression upon this girl so the fox said, "_Me? Why I am only but a shadow of _you," then his face turned serious, grin taken away in an instant, "_However, I must warn that there will be a visitor tonight. He...or it-will come at midnight on the dot. Be prepared_." The fox then disappeared as fast as he appeared._

_The girl stood there and looked at the tv. She listened to the static hum of the tv, how it sounded so...normal now. Without thinking she reached for the remote and turned it off. The door was open and she walked down hallway. It seemed endless as she neared her bedroom door. As the girl was walking down the hall her brother came into view as he was coming up to ready himself for sleep. He saw his lovable sister and approached her with a smile saying, "_Hey finished watching your shows already?_" _

_The girl didn't answer. Her brother frowned. He thought of something that would wake his sister up and said, "_Have you seen your cousin around Miss Miranda?_"_

_Miranda stopped right in her tracks. That's right, she hasn't seen her cousin throughout half of the day. She turned towards her brother and asked, "_No...I haven't seen him. Have you?_"_

"I admit I don't really know either. Wanna check his room?_"_

_Before he even finished his sister was heading down towards their cousin's room. Miranda opened the door carefully just in case he was sleeping and she was right. Her cousin was sleeping. She closed the door as carefully as she opened it and said to her brother with a sigh of relief, "_Yeah he's in his room. Why did have to scare me like that Andrew?_"_

"Well you were sullen when you came from mom and dad's room so I was a little worried_," then he started to grin, "_plus you're not you when you're sad._"_

_Miranda punched her brother playfully though to Andrew it still hurts. He overexaggerated the blow and said, "_Oh...you killed me. I'm going to die. What will happen if mother and father finds out about this?_"_

_They started laughing like mad men until they remembered that their cousin was sleeping. They walked away towards their bedrooms. They readied themselves for sleep and said goodnight to each other. Miranda laid down on her bed and whispered a good night for the rest of her family._

_When Miranda awoke she something was deeply wrong. She felt another presence within the house. She could see her breath as white vapors and she started shivering. She looked at the clock and it read twelve o'clock, _midnight. _She gave out a gasp and remembered everything. The tv, the fox, and the warning. She completely forgot about the warning. _

_Miranda wanted to get up but rooted to the spot. She couldn't even move her toes. And she started to get feverish. Oh, great she thought I'm trapped in my own bed, shivering like I'm in the Arctic, and I have a fever. Now of all times. She willed herself to move but that didn't do much good. Pain was shooting around her head and her heart started to hurt too. I'm going to die...alone...I...I don't want to die...especially alone...NO, stay calm...I know this worked before. Think about it...Starbursts! Candy with different flavors...strawberry...lemon...cherry...berryblast...orange...orange...red...fire...freeze...thunder..._

_Starburst._

_Within the house Miranda heard loud crashes outside of her room. The crashes turned into explosions and the last crash caused a small earthquake. She was trying to breathe evenly but somehow she felt she exerted all of her strength somehow. In a few minutes she could move again though she was sluggish and unresponsive but that was enough. Miranda managed to lift herself up from the bed and sit down. Starburst huh? _

_But she couldn't think about that now. She had to see if her family was alright. She gingerly opened the door and looked into the hallway. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so she proceeded cautiously to her brother's room which was right next to her's. She gave a morse code with only the letter that her name starts with. The door opened and she slipped in. _

_The door closed behind her and Miranda faced her brother. He had this calm look but in his eyes he was asking what the hell just happened out there? As Miranda started to explain a chill came within the room. She stopped her explanation abruptly and listened. Nothing was moving outside but she did hear something. Soft, light footsteps that could only be heard within close range. An assassin? Why would somebody in this world send an assassin and to us of all people?_

_In the darkness, her brother gave out a barely audible sound that signaled for silence. He approached the door warily and touched it. Cold to the touch. He had his hand behind him and amazingly he sparked a fire. Miranda let out an audible gasp. Too loud her brother thought._

_His door was then attacked and covered in ice. Dark ice to be exact. Miranda's brother thrusted his arms in front of him while yelling out, "_PK Fire!_"_

_The door was engulfed in flames and shattered upon impact. Behind the door was a shadow figure. To be precise, a human shape with three lashing tails. The only thing that seemed human about was its mouth. When it opens, it looks like a dark hole inside. _

"Dammit_," her brother breathed, "_It's a level three._"_

_It practically lunged at Miranda's brother, however, the blow was partially deflected by a shield that wasn't visible. PK Shield. He rolled under the creature easily. Her brother was out of the room but the creature didn't follow. Turning back, he saw the creature in front of his sister. Miranda didn't know what to do. She was standing there looking at the place where the creature's eyes are supposed to be. Oh shit, where are its eyes she thought._

_It made a lunge for her now. Miranda threw her arms across her face while, at the last second, her brother yelled for a shield. Again it was partially blocked and she was in the air and crashed to the other side of the room. One thing is that the room isn't exactly big. So Miranda took a huge blow from the wall making cracks and blowing dust from the ceiling._

"Hey!_" her brother yelled. The creature turned around to face Andrew and he said, "_I'm the oldest!_"_

_Surprised, and almost happy, that the creature found its target, the thing completely forgot about little Miranda. Her brother set her a quick telepathic message: I'm going to lure him out of the house. I don't know if our cousin heard or even our parents but if you do find them get them out of here. This place isn't safe anymore. _

_And with that he ran down the hall. The creature swiftly followed in pursuit. "_No..._" Miranda whispered out. Through the other side of the wall she could hear her brother fighting the thing before exiting. Breathing heavily, she exited the room and went to the other hall, praying for her brother to be okay, to survive. She opened her cousin's door and saw that he was still asleep. She went across the room to awake him but instead found pillows under the blanket. Right...he left yesterday. The little pranking imp, he was going play it on me before he left. Well he succeeded and failed._

_She then made her way towards mother and father's room and found it empty. She forgot that they were still out taking her cousin home. So it's just Andrew that I have to worry about she thought. She made her way to the stairs, her side in pain, and went down the stairs. She could still hear Andrew and that creature fighting. She sent him a quick message: Andrew, mom and dad aren't here. I remembered that they went to drop our cousin off back at Onett. It's a day and a half journey...will we survive that long?_

_Miranda was already at the broken down front door and was watching from a distance. Her brother using all these different "PSI" moves like PK Fire, Freeze, and Thunder. Wait a minute she thought, I have this thing called PK...Starburst was it? Can I...can I help him? Miranda desperately wanted to do anything to help her brother. A sudden message was from her brother: Use it._

_So he knew she thought. How? She looked up again and saw that her brother mastered his techniques a long time ago but the creature had more powerful PSI than her brother. And they also had a dark hue to it. If he wants me to use Starburst then..._

_She thrusted one arm forward thinking about the Starburst colors. Red, orange, yellow, and pink. She found herself breathing steadily as she summoned the the power of PK Starburst. Just how the hell do I know how to do this? A sudden ball of color appeared on her palm. It was changing color every so often and every color has a distinct smell. I have to throw it? The thing wasn't moving on its own so she threw with enough power to reach her target. Another ball of color appeared in her hand again. So this move suggested rapid fire._

_Miranda threw as many as she could. The creature responded to each and every hit. Once the ball collided with the creature, the colorful ball bursts and and the tinier pieces explode. It seemed to be doing a good amount of damage so she kept going. She kept going until her head started to pound, her arms yelling with pain._

_After the last blow, Miranda was dizzy and nauseous. She just couldn't think straight or even see the wreck she caused. It was silent. Is my brother alive? Or is he...? She could hear nothing from her brother nor from the creature. She strained her eyes to see what happened. A blurry image of her brother laying on the ground and the creature was nowhere to be seen._

_Miranda slowly made her way to her brother who is frighteningly still. Her vision was gradually becoming clearer and plopped down next to her brother. Miranda saw the damage to his left arm. The arm was bleeding profusely and had no signs of stopping. He'll die of blood loss._

_She quickly tried to find something to stop the bleeding and decided to use her brother's shirt. She wrapped the cloth around where the blood was flowing. That was the only thing she knew about first aid. Her mother told her how to treat minor wounds and cuts. Maybe I should've cleaned the wound. Or... Miranda didn't know what to do next. Just stare at her almost lifeless brother. Their home is not that far from the nearest town. However, she would never be able to get him to the hospital in time._

_Miranda started to cry. First she had to deal with the scary encounter of another being inside the tv and now her brother is dying. She couldn't fathom the thought of her brother gone from her life. She would always feel alone, always feel like something was missing in everything she did. "_No_," Miranda thought aloud as she got up and tried to help her brother up, "_I will get him there. I will take him to the hospital._" _

_Andrew put up a hand to stop her, "_No, or at least wait a moment._"_

_A green ball of light came out of his hands. He guided the light to the wound and it healed the damage. PK Lifeup. However, that used up the last of his strength. Andrew collapsed in his sister's hold. Miranda struggled to keep her brother upright. The hospital is what? Three miles away? How hard can that be?_

_Apparently it's very hard. Miranda was practically dragging her brother along the grass. Andrew mumbled apologies to her and started saying some crazy stuff._

"Miranda?_" he asked._

_She didn't answer._

_Andrew gave out a sigh. Afterwards a groan of pain and continued, "_Do you even know about our ancestry? You probably know that we come from a line of PSI users don't you?_"_

_Miranda nodded._

"Good. However, I'm surprised that mother and father never told you about one of our great grandfathers_," he looked to see if Miranda would respond but saw determination on her face so he continued, "_If I remember correctly, his name was Robert or something. Thirty years. Forgot what he looks like. He always loved to explore and adventure around the world. He would never stay in one place for a long period of time. While wandering around the countryside to find something exciting in life, he found a small tomb within a mountain he hiked. I think it was called Cloud Mountain.

"Anyway, he followed the snaking passageway that lead him into a giant chamber. In the middle, there was a figure chained everywhere to the point where you can't make if it's a human figure. The figure was also in the air with chains going in every different direction. Though he wanted to explore more he thought that just looking at the thing was enough. As he was leaving, he heard this voice that seemed to calling out for him saying 'Robert...'

"Robert didn't know what to do when he heard that voice. He heard anguish and grief from that voice and suddenly had the urge to free the poor thing from its prison. He assumed it was a small human figure and guessed it was a child wanting to come out of the chains. Mother claims that the thoughts of freeing the child clouded his common sense. Father said that he did out of the goodness of his heart. I'm more leaning into mother's opinion."

_He cleared his throat, giving out a small groan of pain, and continued, "_So he tried to find a way to free the person. Nothing was inside of the chamber. Only the chains and the dirt he was standing on. So he thought it was wise to use his newfound powers which was, as you might have guessed, PSI powers. He decided to use Thunder because of the way it can hit many or no targets and finish the rest of with Fire. His plan worked and there was only one chain that bounded the figure. The one chain that held the figure in the air and that kept his secret power. Robert didn't know.

"It took a long time to break the last one. He used many different offensive techniques that made him very weak. Once the body hit the ground every chain that it was strapped to was broken and it revealed a shadow person. Just like the one that attacked us but this one had fox features. Yellow eyes, a grinning mouth, and the head. The shadow went from person to fox and introduced and thanked Robert. He stated his name as Shadow. The next thing he knew is that he was engulfed in darkness. Which signified that Shadow has taken over him._"_

_They had arrived at the hospital, both happy that they lasted this long and both praying that they can last just a little bit longer. As they turned towards the entrance Miranda asked, "_Why tell me all of this?_"_

_Andrew gave her a humorless smile and said, "_Because he needs a host every third generation. He can last that long within a person. That's why he's targeting us both._"_

_Miranda absorbed all of this information. She will do everything in her power to not let her brother be the victim. They went in and she set Andrew down on a chair and went up to a lady at the front desk and said, "_Um, excuse me_," the lady looked up, "_I have a brother with a wound on his arm_."_

_She looked beyond Miranda and saw Andrew with his bloodied arm. The nurse gasped and told Miranda to help her get him up. The woman was at one side Miranda was at the other. The smell of blood was bad on Andrew. Both girls set him on a wheelchair and she took him through a door that Miranda couldn't go through. The sign said Employees Only. Miranda stood there until she thought that she should probably go sit down. She turned around and saw a doctor in his standard uniform. A cap with a mouth cover. The colors were a bland blue. She went back to the front and sat in a chair. She sat for almost the whole night not getting a wink of sleep. She thought about how the fox, Shadow, would want a child every third generation? Are the children in the third generation that powerful? She remembered how potent Andrew's power was. The creature reacted to every blow but the thing didn't falter, didn't stagger._

_A doctor came out and was confused that no one was in front of him. Miranda stood and went towards the doctor. He nodded in greetings and Miranda gave a hello. They were silent until Miranda said, "_How is he?_"_

_He cleared his throat and said, "_We are glad that the blood loss wasn't severe_," Miranda sighed in relief, "_however, he needs some blood to come back to being healthy. If he stays like this, he'll slowly approach death every minute._"_

_Miranda became horrified that her brother could die. If Miranda could remember correctly, she had blood type O. Maybe I could donate blood? What the hell are you asking, yes. Go. Miranda said tentatively but gradually came to say it, "_Um...I have type O blood. Will that help him?_"_

_The doctor immediately shook his head and said, "_You are far too young to give blood for your brother. There is a risk that _you_ could die._"_

"I don't care._"_

_The doctor raised surprised eyebrows. His expression stayed the same and so did Miranda's. He feigned a sigh and said, "_Alright then if you are really intent on that then follow me._"_

_She went past the door that Andrew went through and saw numerous people walk around. Nurses and doctors everywhere, patients in gurneys, and some patients looked half dead. They came a upon a room that held the number 283. Under the number was a clipboard with words in various boxes and descriptions. Taking a closer look at it, it read Andrew Mikado._

_The doctor opened the door to reveal Andrew, pale and weak. Miranda went to his side and poked him. He gave a groan and struggled to look at the person who poked him. Hoping that her brother is hearing her, she said, "_Andrew, I'm going to give you blood. Then after that we'll be able to go home, to mother and father. Please hold on a little bit longer._" She gave his hand a small squeeze and turned towards the doctor._

**-223-**_  
_

_Miranda could hear the beating of her heart as the doctor was withdrawing blood. I hope I won't die. I don't want to die._

__**-223-**

_Miranda slowly opened her eyes and saw a bright light. Am I dead? Her vision became more clear figured that it was the fluorescent light from the ceiling. She heard muffled voices and people coming into view. Of course they were all doctors and nurses. The most distinct out of all of the voices was someone saying, "_Can you hear me? Can you hear me?_"_

_Miranda didn't respond. A nurse came into view and had food in one hand, a drink in the other. The voice kept telling her to open her mouth. She slowly complied, opening her mouth wide enough to put the food inside. She felt a piece of jello fall into her mouth. She chewed for a moment and swallowed the jello. They fed her until the last piece was devoured. Then the voice said, "_Can you drink?_"_

_Miranda didn't respond again. Someone poured a liquid into her mouth. It was sweet and tangy. Probably apple or orange juice. She swallowed the small amount given. Her sight gradually became more clear and said, "_I think I had enough of juice._"_

_The doctor nodded. So he was the one taking care of me. He placed the juice on a table next to Miranda. She looked over to the other side where Andrew resided. He was looking very worryingly until he noticed that she could see clearly. He tried to reach to the other bed and Miranda reached her hand over to her brother's. She was happy that her brother was still alive and that she was still alive._

_They eventually reached each other's hand. Both started crying with joy. Both happy for each other and for themselves. Their tear fest went on even when their parents came in. Miranda saw them and cried, "_Mamma, Pappa!_"_

_They both hugged Miranda and then went to Andrew. Soon enough almost everyone was spewing tears except for their father. He had only a look of relief along with his wrinkled eyes and head of brown hair. Their mother was crying, tucking back some black hair, and was thanking the Lord that her two and only children were okay. Her eyes revealed the same violet hue as Miranda. The doctor came in a few minutes later after the tears were shed. He said that Andrew should be able to walk. The siblings' father helped his son off the bed and lead him around. Soon Andrew was starting to walk again. The doctor informed him that he shouldn't do anything that involves exerting his body. He turned towards Miranda and said, "_Now it's your turn._"_

_Taking in a deep breath, she came off the bed and started walking on her own. It was the same deal with Andrew: no pushing myself to the limit. The siblings were released afterwards._

_Once inside the car, they talked about the event of the shadow person. "_We never thought that he would come so soon._" their mother said._

"And since we have two children, who knows which one he wants._" their father said._

_Andrew and Miranda were silent but also thinking about the situation. Which one is he even targeting for? The family arrived with a few guests on their front porch. There were men dressed in regular civilian clothes, three in all. Two of them wore dark clothing, one was bald and the other had a buzz cut. The family got out of the car and approached the men warily. The youngest out of all of them looked up and gave them a genuine smile. He looked to be around the age of twenty-one. He had blonde straight hair with bangs that stop above his bright blue eyes. "_Hello_," he shook the mother and father's hand, "_I'm Cain. You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well it's the problem from last night..._"_

"Is it about our kids?_" the siblings' father asked._

_Cain made contact with Andrew who narrowed his eyes. He looked back and said, "_Yes, as you already know there is unknown force after your kids_," he paused, "_so we ask if they want to come to a boarding school. A safe haven for them and to keep you out of their trouble._"_

_They were silent. Cain spoke up again and said, "_Please make a decision quickly. As you might know, we don't have time._"_

_Andrew looked at his parents, then turned his attention to Cain and said, "_I'll go._"_

_Miranda looked at her brother incredulously. He's willing to leave home. He's willing to leave mother and father behind. Cain turned his cerulean eyes at Miranda. No hostility. She thought about it. It would protect mommy and daddy. Me away from home. Miranda straightened herself and said, "_I'll go too._"_

_Cain gave another genuine smile and said, "_Alright then I'll give you some time to get whatever you want, however, you can't bring a laptop or a computer. We'll supply you with one._"_

"Do we need clothes?_" Andrew asked._

"You should bring your pajamas. Anything else you think is essential._"_

__**-223-**

_Miranda and Andrew were in the white Prius with their minimal baggage on their laps. One of the dark suited man was driving and the other was in the passenger seat. Cain was in the backseat on the right, Andrew in the middle, and Miranda on the left. Everyone was silent. Miranda kept thinking how sad their parents were without them. She took another glance back and saw that home was far behind her._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today is the day that young Miranda finally turns sixteen. She doesn't look really forward to people saying happy birthday to her. The year before her brother left the school he told her news that stuck her hard. He wasn't going to live in Eagleland anymore. Andrew said something about a different continent that has a different culture than Eagleland. He called it Europe. He didn't tell Miranda why. It's not like him to run away.

"Of course it's not like me to run away," he said reading her thoughts, "I landed a high paying job at the continent. I'll be away for a long time, however, I'll come back and then we'll look out for each other, eh?"

Miranda nodded, "I understand."

They gave each other one last quick hug and went their separate ways.

Miranda sat on her chair looked at her table. Nice and neat with a picture finisher of her family. They were at a picnic on the fourth of July. She remembered that they lighted up sparks and fireworks. Miranda smiled at the thought. The door to the bathroom opened to reveal Miranda's roommate. "Hello!" she said cheerily.

"Finally finished, Destiny?" Miranda said.

Destiny gave her a scoff, "Well I did warn you didn't I? You just have to wake up earlier than me."

Half smiling, Miranda said, "Why do you wake up early anyway?"

"So that I can finish my preparations in time to go eat breakfast."

"Whatever."

**-223-**

Miranda and Destiny hurried their way to the cafe. There were barely any people within the hallways they passed. That must means almost everyone is at the cafe, Miranda thought. The school was like a small town. Though it is three buildings meshed together into a behemoth of a building, it's even bigger on the inside. It has the right amount of classrooms and dorm rooms to fit everyone. There seems to be new children everyday though only few were PSI users.

Yes. This school houses PSI users and most are orphans. Just like her friend. Destiny is an orphan who was abandoned by her parents shortly after she learned how to walk. After that it was hardships and the stress of PSI powers. When she was around twelve, she was founded by none other than Cain. With the same dark suited men that drove the white Prius. He told her the same thing but replaced Miranda's situation with Destiny's. Miranda felt she had been deceived.

The doors to the cafe are still open for the latecomers. The two friends were always late to every breakfast meal. They both started towards the small line of hungry children. They grabbed whatever seemed good to them. In the end they both have the same taste. Both got a cereal bowl with a pint of milk along with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausages. They glanced at each other and shrugged.

They sat by their usual spot. At their table was a boy that had brown hair with pleasant brown eyes. Some parts of his hair stuck up that completed the boy charm. He looked up and saw his two friends approach with a smile. They sat whatever seat was available. Destiny asked the boy, "Wait long Dany?"

"Starving like hell. I don't even know why I wait for you guys." Dany replied.

Miranda smiled and said, "You don't have to wait. We always have lunch together."

"And we're also always early." Destiny pointed out sarcastically.

"Well it turned into habit."

The girls gave out a chuckle then ate silence. It has been like this since Miranda's brother left. He was the one that always started the conversations that sometimes lead to debates and they always had fun. With him gone their laughter was minimal. Something feels out of place Miranda thought. She looked around and saw people filing out of every doors that lead to the cafe. Then she took a glance at the clock nearly choked on her food. She started to stuff all her food in her mouth. Destiny and Dany looked up at the clock too. They followed in suit. Once finished, they quickly threw away their trash and put their trays at the top.

They sprinted to their designated classes saying quick goodbyes. She came in at the same time as the bell. A cramp was developing as she went to her seat. She went to a random seat that was the closest to her. Her teacher, Mr. Mann, talked about talked about masterpieces of the literary world such as Edgar Allen Poe and Robert Frost. We read The Road Not Taken and The Raven. He gave us homework to choose either one and write an essay of what it means and what they thought of it. Miranda gave a sigh of relief. At least her homework from English won't be that hard.

Next period came the grueling part of all the classes. Algebra 2. Sure Miranda did perfectly fine in Geometry but that was because she had a teacher who was thorough with everything and she helped as many people as she could. This teacher, Mrs. Lockhart, doesn't do a fine job. She looks as though she tries to make it difficult when it shouldn't be, putting out the hardest problems from the book and making the students answer correctly. The one good thing is that she doesn't assign many problems as homework.

Third period was PE. The teacher, Mr. Don, was at coping level. All the things they did were neither hard nor easy. The PE classes switched sports every week so this time Miranda's class did soccer. As expected, nothing as so much happened.

Fourth was World History AP. The first AP class that she ever attended. And it wasn't that hard. Miranda's teacher was this man named Mr. Phils. He talked about how Eagleland was starting to develop along the East coast. Not at all interesting. Along came lunch.

Miranda was at her locker put stuff away from her bag and taking other stuff inside. School was so exciting back then but now? Everyday was so bland and so plain. There is never any change in the mood in anything within these walls. Maybe she should complain to the student council. No, she thought, that would make me look stupid. She trudged on towards the cafe and got her fair share of food. She took a hamburger with a side of fries, a salad, and a can of juice. Even the food looks so normal Miranda thought.

Miranda walked to their usual spot. Both Destiny and Dany were already there and they both started eating without her. Miranda sat and said, "Aw, started without me?"

Destiny pointed her fork at her and said, "Well we were hungry like hell."

Miranda looked at Dany. He just shrugged and said, "Well I was hungry too."

Miranda smiled. She liked her friends very much. Before Miranda even touched lunch, a very familiar voice came through the speakers saying, "Miranda Mikado, please report to the principal's office. Miranda Mikado, please report to the principal's office."

Ugh, Cain, she thought. She stood and said, "Don't any of you guys eat my lunch."

They nodded in assurance. When Miranda was out of sight Destiny said, "Do ya think Miranda's in trouble?"

Dany nodded, "Naw. Do you even see her? She looks half dead everyday. Unless she really is good at hiding how she truly feels."

Destiny sighed. Miranda would never do anything bad would she?

Miranda approached the office in bored manner. What would Cain possibly want with her? Miranda said hello to the office lady Jenny who is working on the computer as usual. Miranda went down the hallway that had the plaques of the every employee's name in the school. All of them sporting the same shade of tan. At the very end was the principal's brown oak door. Cain's office and home. Miranda took in a deep breath and knocked a little too loudly.

From behind the door came the familiar voice of Cain telling her to come in. Miranda slowly opened the door thinking at the very last minute, what if he's a pedophile?

She looked inside and saw Cain sitting in his giant, comfortable looking chair. Cain looked up and said, "Ah, Miranda. Come on in. I have something to discuss with you."

Putting on her most straightest face and entered. Cain motioned for her to sit on the right chair. The other chair was occupied with another person. She felt an ominous aura come off of him that made chill come down her spine. When Miranda finally sat herself down, Cain went right to the chase, "As you can see we have a new student here. I want you and your friends to help him...fit in with the rest your classmates."

Miranda took a glance at the boy. He had dazzling orange hair that matched perfectly with his green eyes. The scary part of him was that his shirt was blood stained. The blood was on parts of his face, shorts, legs, and shoes. She looked back and said, "He looks half dead."

"Well you're half dead almost everyday. I thought that two and two could go together."

Miranda groaned, "Ugh. Fine...I'll do it."

Cain clapped his hands together, "Alrighty then. Here I'll hand you his clothes...and his needed textbooks and... Do you need a new bag?"

The boy didn't answer. Cain sighed and said, "I'll give you a bag too, I guess. Alright you two, off you go."

Miranda and the boy made their way to the dorms. Miranda was given a slip of paper about the boy. It said his name was Luke Roald, his age is seventeen, and his room number is 282. Huh, she thought, that's Dany's room. He said he liked the isolation. Well he's gonna get the surprise of his life. Miranda couldn't carry the books anymore than humanly possible. After the next few steps she drop each and every single book on the ground. She gave out a groan of frustration. Why do books have to be so freaking heavy?

She quickly started to get the books strewn on the floor. Luke didn't move an inch. "You know, " Miranda said, "it would be nice if I had a little help right here."

It took Luke a moment for him to realize that she needed help. "Oh..." he said as he crouched down and picked up the rest of the books. Miranda sighed. How is his ass gonna survive here? Miranda stood and tried to pick up the books. Instead Luke took the books from her grasp and said, "I think I should carry my own books."

Miranda muttered her thanks. They walked silently towards room 282. Oh, shit it's still lunch hour Miranda thought. A burger that went to waste. Damn. When they finally reached 282, Miranda used a key that was given to her and opened the door. She let Luke go first and went in after him. Luke stood in the middle of the room gazing at everything. Miranda cleared her throat and said, "Do you want to go to the cafe and eat?"

Luke turned towards her with those green eyes and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Well first why don't you dress in your uniform?" Miranda said, holding out the hanger that contained his clothes. He took the hanger and started to strip himself. She quickly turned away, blushing slightly. "Hey." Luke said.

Miranda turned back around and he was in his uniform. It fitted him quite nicely. He wore the mandatory sweater v-neck that is pale blue. The sleeve ends, the v-neckline, and the end of the sweater are a darker blue. The blue went well with the khaki long pants. He looked kind of cute. What the hell am I thinking, thought Miranda, stop.

They walked side by side silently to the cafeteria. Upon passing by a room that read Warehouse, he poked Miranda and asked, "What room is this?"

"It's called a warehouse. It's the place where the school supplies are." Miranda said bluntly.

Luke nodded. They entered the cafe door and Miranda instinctively went back to her seat. The orange haired boy followed in suit, unsure where to go in this place. Miranda sat herself down on her chair and started to eat. Luke sat on the last unoccupied seat. The seat that belonged to Andrew. Destiny and Dany were quite surprised when the orange haired boy sat down with them. Both gave her confused looks.

Miranda acknowledged the presence and said, "Uh, yeah. So guys this is Luke. He's new here. Do you want to get something to eat?"

Looking at everyone's plates on the table, he shrugged and said, "Sure. Where do I get the food?"

"You see the trays over there," Miranda said and Luke nodded, "that's where you get your food. First get a tray then pick anything you want from what they serve. The last thing you get is a drink."

Luke stood and went to the trays. He caught every girl's eyes that he passed by. Well, Miranda thought, he's certainly an eye catcher. When he reached the tray stack, all of the girls went silent. They were staring at the orange haired boy that was picking up food. Then the whole lunchroom bursted with conversations, mostly involving Luke. The girls around them were talking about where he was going to sit or look at how cute he is. Luke ignored them all and made his way back to the table of the three friends.

The conversing eventually went back to what they originally want to say. Luke chuckled lightly saying, "I feel so known now."

"Everyone gets known, one way or another. Be careful, there are some crazy girls in this school." Destiny pointed out.

"You should probably avoid this girl named Bianca. She likes to prey new people." Miranda added.

"Miranda told me that you're my new roommate," Dany said, "I'll clear out the bed, don't worry."

Luke was already liking these three. Destiny was nice but has an edge of authority making her very trustworthy. Dany is even better. Though he looks tall and scrawny for his age, he sounds genuine and friendly. Miranda was silent but has this aura about her that says you'll die if you touch me. He smiled inwardly. This is gonna be great, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In only a few weeks, Luke got used to life in the school. And just like Miranda, he looks half dead almost every day. Everything Luke did was boring indeed. And coincidental. Every class that he went to, Miranda was always there somewhere in the room. When fourth period finally ended, the two friends made their way to drop off and pick up books and such. "Hey." Luke said as they met each other.

"Hi." Miranda said.

The two friends walked in silence towards the cafeteria. A question bugged Luke like there was no tomorrow so he asked carefully, "Don't you find it weird that Cain put us in the same classes and how our lockers are right next to each other?"

Miranda was surprised by the way he talked to her but her neutral face did not falter and she said, "Well, that's the way Cain works I guess."

Luke gave out an exasperated sigh while putting his hands in his pockets. He found it unusual. They reached the cafe and went to where Destiny and Dany are. Miranda and Luke said their usual greetings and went towards the line of students. The lunch today was either a bowl of soup with bread or a chili bowl with a side of rice. The latter was already almost gone. They grabbed the soup and made their way back towards their table.

They came and ate in silence. Only the sounds of others around them were the noise in the room. Miranda started thinking about her life. She only did this at night ever since she came. Miranda came only because her brother did. And also she wanted out from the dangerous entity called Shadow. Now she started thinking, is this the right choice? I'm barely surviving even with the help of my friends. And they know emotional pain just as much as I do. They don't know what's going on with me and I don't know what's going on with them. Though, I am a PSI user- "Hey!" a voice shouted in a distance.

Miranda blinked and found her friend Destiny locking eyes with someone behind her. Miranda also looked back and saw Bianca. "Oh," Miranda muttered, "it's only you."

Bianca switched her gaze to the new boy. She put on her best smile and said, "Hello, I don't believe we met. I'm Bianca."

Luke stared at her for a moment and tentatively said, "Uh...hi? I'm Luke."

"Do you already know your way around here?"

"Yes...I do."

Bianca tilted her head slightly while saying, "Oh? Who took you around campus?"

Luke tilted his head towards Miranda as his answer. Bianca looked between the two of them for a few minutes. She turned abruptly and left the table. A few tables around them became silent as they watched the few minutes of tension between the group and Bianca. Luke looked at his three friends who kept eating their lunches as if nothing happened. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Okay, what was that about?"

"She was trying to be friendly to you but then she saw that you're hanging around with us," Miranda answered, "I admit; I don't know why she hates us. She just does."

Luke was looking at Miranda and said, "Come on, you're lying."

Miranda looked at Luke with a neutral face and said, "Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"It's the tone of your voice. And your eyes. What happened between you and her?"

Miranda sighed and said, "Well, if you really want to know, I got of the wrong foot with Bianca and she took it too seriously."

Luke couldn't hide his smile and asked, "What happened?"

"When I first met her, I actually thought that she was an okay person to be around with. We did introductions and started to talk about things, mostly about what goes on in the school. Cain, somehow always knowing what I do, called me up to the office. When I sat myself down, we started to chat also. Then he told me not to make too many friends. I found it weird that he changed the subject so suddenly and I asked why. He said that I would be taking my leave soon. I still don't know what he meant by that.

"Anyway, I came back to where we sat but she wasn't there. I thought that she left to talk with someone else so as usual I had to find these two," Miranda said pointing at Destiny and Dany, "I walked around campus, especially through the hallways cause that's where they usually hang out. I walked down one hallway that clearly showed no sign of human activity and I decided to turn back. But as a, you know, PSI user I detected something in one of the lockers. I thought it was best to turn back and mind my own business but there was this feeling that it was a person stuck in one of the lockers. There was distant banging and yelling from somewhere. I thought who does this anymore?

"I ran towards the source of the noise and there I stood right in front of Bianca's locker. She was yelling for anyone to open the door. Since she was a normal person, I couldn't risk using my PSI powers that close so I called for the janitor. He came and he opened the door and Bianca fell on the floor. She got up blaming me for stuffing her in the locker when I never even did it. For that we went to Cain's office had things straightened out. There were no consequences but Bianca ignored me from then on."

Everyone on the table became silent and stopped eating. Both Destiny and Dany looked down at their plates and Luke was blankly staring at Miranda. Miranda took a sip of her water and said, "Hope you're satisfied. Bell's about to ring."

The rest of the students started to clean up and search for their fifth period class. As usual, Miranda and Luke walked to their Physics class and took their seats. Only about twenty minutes in the class and they started with a small lab. There wasn't enough rulers for each person so the teacher, Mr. Li, asked someone to get the supplies. When no one replied, he made a student named Jen pick a number between one and ten. She picked seven and Mr. Li counted on his roster one student but skipping one or two. When he finally stopped, it stopped on Miranda. She sighed and exited the room. Looking back, she saw Luke wave at her.

She walked down halls that had different classes going on about. Some were interesting subjects but some were boring like hell. Miranda finally reached the Warehouse and entered. It felt funny because she never even looked inside the place. It looked dark and dank, plus there was this lingering smell that made Miranda cough. She looked around for a light switch and turned it on. No light. Oh well, she thought. Miranda sighed inwardly and closed the door behind her.

She let out her palm and whispered, "PK Fire."

A small ball of fire appeared on her hand. Miranda let it float a little out and stop to the left of her. She did this two more times, one for the right and one at the back. She also made them orbit around her slowly so that she could see if none of her fires were put out by a mysterious entity. Miranda made her way past piles of books and boxes. The fires maneuvered around them also but close enough to Miranda so that she could see. "Gosh," Miranda said to herself, "why do they keep so many useless things?"

Miranda kept searching for the rulers. Mr. Li said they should be in plain sight right after the piles of books. Well, Miranda thought, we sure do have a lot of books then Mr. Li. Up ahead of her was where the piles end. Thank goodness, she thought. Once she stepped out, the room suddenly became so cold that she could see her breath. Her orbiting fires were starting to turn into ice and there was a small layer of frost forming on the supplies. Miranda knew something was definitely wrong.

When she looked back up she saw a hunched figure sitting on all fours. Knowing the figure all too well, she turned to go back but then she came face to face with a level three Shadow Person. It was barring the way with more behind it. Miranda looked at the familiar figure in front of her. It was the one that attacked their home six years ago. Miranda saw that it was futile to escape so she turned and walked towards the hunched figure.

Miranda stopped at a safe distance from it. The thing slowly turned its head to reveal the familiar fox face except it looked like it aged. There were droops around his yellow eyes, his chin, and his ears also dropped. Miranda swallowed and asked almost knowing the answer, "What do you want?"

He slowly blinked and said with a hoarse voice, "You know exactly what I want."

Miranda pursed her lips and said, "Why?"

He started chuckling which then turned to violent coughing, "Don't you know? Your grandfather made a deal, a promise to me in order to free him from me."

"Why do you want a child every third generation."

"Have you seen your brother in action," he roared out which turned into coughing, "he fought a level three Shadow Person for quite awhile. However, you were the one that finished the job with ease. Plus, you know a powerful finisher move that can kill. And I also need a host to replenish me back to my strongest form. Don't you see?"

"So it's not him you're after..." Miranda started to say in realization.

Shadow showed his sharp white teeth, "It's you."

Miranda stood there for a few seconds. Her first thoughts was I'm going to become his host. Then without second thoughts, she bolted for another way out. There was the giant window that overlooked Mount Cloud or the door that was already blocked. She could go through the wall but that would cause normals to see her PSI powers which she could not afford to risk. Miranda could already hear the sounds of his minions chasing after her. The screams of the people they devoured. She jumped over a row of supplies which had rulers in it. Oh yeah Mr. Li, Miranda thought, they were in plain sight.

Miranda ducked as a book was thrown from behind her. She jumped over more boxes and books until she could finally see the door. Miranda skidded to a stop and turned the knob. Locked. "Dammit!" she yelled.

She looked behind her a saw that they were coming very close. Miranda ran towards the left when a fireball was hurled at her. It hit the door but it didn't burn. They're trying not to make a scene Miranda thought. I guess my only way out is...through the window, she thought again. A Shadow Person jump out to try and stop her. Miranda gasped but started to braced herself. Confused, it let its guard for a moment. Miranda tackled the thing and they rolled for a while. When they finally stopped Miranda then punched its face in and went on.

She finally arrived at the window and stopped as Shadow was sucking back his minions. He began turning from his weak form back to his stronger one. I got to book it, Miranda thought. She looked through the window and saw the drop. It was a three story vertical drop. With PSI, it would dull some of the pain. It would still hurt like hell though. Miranda looked back at Shadow. He was done with sucking up his minions and charged after her. She dodged at the last second and crashed into piles of paper. Miranda scrambled back up but Shadow was far ahead of her. Miranda threw out a shield which deflected him away. This won't hold for long, Miranda thought.

She turned her attention back towards her escape. She prepared herself yet again and charged at the window. Before she reached there, something hit her in the back of her head. She yelled out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Miranda's vision became blurry and the last thing she saw was the evil smile of victory from the fox.

-223-

A voice was calling out to her. It wasn't a girl, no. A bit deeper than that. It sounded familiar. It was desperate too. Could it be Dany? No that's not how he sounds like when he's desperate. On the other hand, she never even heard him sound desperate before. Miranda blinked a few times. First she saw white. Then parts of the white turned to a mahogany color to make the walls. Wait they turned dark again. Dark room with piles of books, papers, and supplies. Wait a minute...

Miranda blinked one more time and saw Luke above her. She blinked a few more times to find that her two friends were also with him. Destiny squatted down on the other side and said, "Oh my god, Miranda. Please tell me you're not dying?"

Miranda let out a sigh in response. Luke came overhead and asked, "Miranda, are you alright? Can you hear us?"

Miranda inhaled then exhaled and said, "Of course I can, I'm...not deaf."

Luke, Destiny, and Dany sighed in relief. Luke spoke up saying, "All of us were worried because of the pool of blood next your head."

"What? A pool of...," Miranda reached up her head and felt blood in her hair, "Oh. Blood."

"You know," Dany spoke up, "there are some people here looking at you, causing a scene. I think we better take you the hospital."

Miranda looked past Luke and saw a bunch of students trying to see what happened. When some people got a look they told their friends. Miranda groaned and said, "Yeah, take me to the hospital now."

Destiny and Dany helped her up. Destiny sighed and said, "There's no way you could walk to the hospital in your condition."

Luke then suggested, "I'll carry her."

Dany spoke up saying, "Can you do it?"

Luke nodded, "Of course I can."

Destiny and Dany looked at each other and shrugged. They rested Miranda on Luke's back and Luke gently put her in a comfortable position. Then the three bolted out of the Warehouse and made their way to the hospital. In Miranda's mind, she was panicking. Shadow succeed. He has taken a child from the third generation and what more, Miranda could become a killing machine if Shadow takes over. How could've this happened? More importantly, how will this end?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 4

Miranda knew she was dreaming the moment she saw the dreaded fox. I just want to wake up, she thought. Shadow looked at her with dull yellow eyes. Miranda raised a questionable eyebrow but didn't ask. She didn't even look his way for she hated the fox. Shadow was still looking at her with dull yellow eyes and came to say, "There is one secret fault to me and to the deal we made."

Miranda finally locked eyes with the thing, saying, "What are you talking about?"

The fox smiled ruefully, "What I mean is that I share the same power as of my duplicate. The good side of me. And it's actually a she."

"Cut to the chase."

"I see. Well since we are duplicates, we share the same face, power, and mind. Sharing the same mind is, to me, a disadvantage; especially since I took you as a host."

Miranda was silently piecing the puzzle pieces together. If the duplicate is the complete opposite of him and they share the same mind..., "You're neutral then."

"Close. Very close. No, I forgot to tell that the duplicate died during her reign. It was up to me to save her people by sacrificing myself for them to prosper. Then in the end, they became something called humans."

"Wait a minute, slow down," Miranda said with some venom in her voice, "What happened to the duplicate? I mean, what did she die of or by whom?"

Shadow sighed and his eyes looked like they became duller, "I don't know. Being me, I wasn't there to support her nor see what happened. One thing that I knew for sure is that her kingdom was in war and someone diminished her light. All I remember is that is started with either a G or J. Anyway, as I came to see the aftermath, I got to speak with my dying duplicate. She told me that she was glad to see me again in the flesh. Even after I was so cruel towards her."

He blankly went on, "Feeling that unwanted feeling, guilt and possibly sadness, I only but sat by her, unmoving and knowing the inevitable. She put her paw over mines and said to me, 'Shadow, do you trust me enough?'

"I never knew. I only hated her and thought of nothing else. But at the time, I thought, maybe I do. I took a glance at her and she was smiling a pleasant smile. It only made me feel worse as I said my answer. Her smile did not falter as she told me, 'I want you to take everything from me and overpower the one who attacked me. In other words, revenge.'

"I thought that we got a personality switch. It happens many times but she was still smiling. I nodded yes in return. She patted my head and simply said, 'You need to let others know that you're good sometimes. Maybe some will even be your friends. Like me.'

"And at that, she disappeared as a ball of light that was shot into the black sky. After that I knew what should be done. I defeated the man, with some help from four people, who took away her light and restored her people. The cost of that was the four people fainting and a choice. Do I choose to lose my darkness or my light? However, looking back and having her inside of me, I chose the dark side of me. It dissipated and and left me helpless.

"Her people knew what I have done but they didn't trust me like she did. So they bound me to iron chains that practically covered me, head to toe. I have been like that ever since. I hope you know the story about your grandfather."

Miranda flinched, "I do."

"Good. Anyway, since I was freed I saw that her people have changed and advanced immensely." Shadow said with genuine happiness that sounded very much real.

Miranda thought for a moment and said, "But the time when you tried to retrieve me and my brother and just moments ago. Also my great grandfather. You say you're changed but I think you're still the same."

Shadow started shaking his head, "I tried to deny the fact that I'm not evil anymore by doing such things but it's always there. That feeling after you have done something cruel. Regret, that's it. I feel that every time I do something evil."

Miranda was silent. She was completely confused about what he is. He looks evil but on the inside, as he claims, he's not. She sighed and said, "Can I please wake up now? My friends will think I'm dead."

The fox gave her a small smile and said, "You do have the power to do that. You could've done it anytime you wanted to."

Miranda frowned, then gave a half smile and willed herself to wake up. Maybe I might like this fox guy. Though, it's a huge might.

-223-

Miranda woke with a start. Everything became bright for a moment. She had to blink a few times for everything to become clear. She saw the same white ceiling and mahogany walls. Her head began to hurt as she remembered what happened. I got hit in the back of the head, she thought. She lifted one hand to feel the back of her head but was stopped. She looked to her right and saw green eyes and orange hair. "Hey." Luke whispered.

Miranda blinked a few more times before answering, "Hi. What's wrong with touching my hair?"

Luke pursed his lips and said, "The nurse told me not to let you touch your head. The slightest touch can cause a headache."

He let her hand go. Miranda sighed and asked, "Hey, am I still inside the orphanage?"

Luke nodded and said, "I never knew that they had an operating hospital. It's just as big as a real hospital."

"Are Destiny and Dany here?"

"Yeah, they tried to pull an all nighter but they knocked out hours before you woke up."

Miranda chuckled, "I'm glad you guys care. Did you guys skip class?"

Luke hesitated before he answered, "Cain gave us permission to stay with you. The funny thing he said is that we could stay as long as we wanted."

Miranda chuckled again, "I feel so special," she started to frown saying, "Did they cut away any of my hair?"

"They're a bunch of professionals. Not a strand of your hair was cut," Luke paused for a moment and asked, "What happened last night?"

Miranda twitched. She never told her friends about her past. Of course they knew about her PSI powers but then there was the fact that a supernatural creature that took her great grandfather is residing within her and is benign. Miranda sighed and signaled from Luke to the two, "Wake them up."

"Okay." He walked towards them and stood between them and summoned sparks and let them fly onto the two. Both of them awoke twitching and bewildered. Miranda started to laugh. Her first real laughter in three years that went on. Luke then started to laugh along with her, just not as strong as her. Destiny was the first to recover and punched Luke behind the knee. He gave out a surprised cry which made Miranda laugh harder. Dany wobbled back up and said, "Hey, you didn't need to do that!"

Destiny was seething and said, "You would be dead if I could actually kill you. I have to follow the rules you know," Destiny looked at Miranda who was laughing, "What's so funny?"

Dany looked up at their happy friend and became confused by her sudden change of behavior. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Luke got up, brushed himself off and said, "Hey I knew you guys were dead so I did what I thought would work."

Destiny looked back and said, "You couldn't find any other way to wake up?"

"Well it was either waking you up by burning you or freezing you. Which would you have prefered?"

Destiny smacked him in the back of her head then turned to Miranda, "So what happened last night?"

Miranda's laughter subsided and she hesitated. She eventually sighed and said, "You guys might want to grab your own chairs cause this is going to be long."

-223-

The three friends were silently taking the information in. Luke was the one who spoke up first, "So you have something of a secret past. Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I thought I should leave you guys out of my own problems and plus I thought I could deal with them by myself."

Destiny reached out and wrapped her hand around hers and said, "Miranda, we faced some things that may be different than others but to us it's the same thing."

"Also we don't care what happened and we won't hate you for holding out on us. It's the same thing for all of us, you know, secret pasts." Dany spoke up.

"So don't feel bad," Luke said, "If it makes it better, we could tell you...our secret pasts."

Miranda looked at her friends and said, "Well...I dunno if I should pry. I mean I would like to know."

The room became silent until Destiny spoke, "Well you already know about my abandonment at the age of four or five and my pick up from Cain but you don't know about what happens between. I grew up a happy kid and loved my parents but when I was abandoned, I was devastated. I remember it as clear as day. The bus station heading towards home from Fourside to Twoson. I was looking at a tall multi-colored building with flashing lights. It amazed me what technology did for humans. I was so absorbed that I didn't notice that my mother let go of my hand.

"When I finally looked back at my parents to ask what the multi-colored building is when I saw that everyone entered the bus. The door closed and the bus left. I just stood there for a moment then started running after the bus. Since I just learned how to walk, I couldn't catch up. Right off the bat, I fell on the ground and looked at the bus that left me behind. At that moment, I never felt so alone and scared.

Destiny paused to catch her breath and steadily went on, "For the next few years, I went through trash to look for food, moved to different places to sleep, and looked out for myself. I finally realized that my parents never loved me. It was all fake.

"However, I did meet this one person who was the only one who noticed me and felt horrible. Her name was Ana if I could remember correctly. She offered me if she could contact her parents but I refused. I wasn't going back no matter what. So we both agreed that I could stay with her. She provided so much for me and treated like I was her daughter. She also taught me so many things that I remember. The very first thing she taught me was that I shouldn't hold something against someone even if it was evil. Forgive and forget.

"A few more years and I became happy once again. I lived happily and so much money that I could provide for myself but," Destiny started smiling at her memories, "I liked too much. Then came the day that Cain found me.

"It was a Sunday morning, around eight. There was a knock that echoed throughout the house and awoke me and Ana. Both of us approached the door warily. I reached out but Ana stopped me. She opened the door instead and asked, 'Who are you people?'

I also took a look outside and saw Cain with his two bodyguards. At first I thought they were related because they looked so similar. But when Cain said that I needed to go to this school, Ana rejected. I had to say, I didn't want to either but Cain wanted to talk about this to me. So I talked with Cain about the school and revealed to me that I have powers, I just didn't know it. I didn't believe him at first but then I started to get feverish all of a sudden. I felt like I was coming down with something deadly. I actually thought I was going to die. After, one night I felt better but demolished a lamp by fire. Cain came back again and told me about PSI users. He told me that this kind of power needs to be controlled, mostly by the user and that I had no experience. He also told me that it could be dangerous that if my PSI powers aren't controlled.

"So I decided to come with Cain. Ana was sad that I was leaving and it was heartbreaking to see her behind me. I never knew she loved that much. I wonder if she's still in Fourside."

Dany sighed and said, "Well, I actually came from a noble family. My father had a company that made bathing products and is always over there for meetings and other stuff. My mother was an actress and landed jobs that made her almost rare to see her home. So I was always home alone with the staff. I always get lonely even though I have friends. I could've told them to come over but then there's the fact that I didn't tell my friends that I'm rich. I mean no one knew that I was rich.

"So I was home one day and there was a knock at the door. No one could come in if the staff knows who's coming and has permission to let them in so I was suspicious. I looked at the small screen and found you know who."

"Cain." Luke muttered to himself.

Dany started shaking his head, "I thought it was best not to let him in but he said, 'Dany don't ignore me.'

"It freaked me out that he knew my name so I thought maybe my father knows this guy. I let him in and we started talking. Just like Destiny, I have an unwanted power that can kill and he offered me to come to the orphanage. I didn't really want to go but he gave me time to think about it. And I really did think long and hard about it. What really sold me was when I became so feverish over night and in the morning I found my blanket layer with frost.

"I left behind a note in my room that says I left, not telling the location but," Dany paused, "I don't think they even looked in the room ever since I went."

Miranda smiled at her friends, "Well I guess I feel tons better."

Destiny looked at Luke and said, "Are you gonna tell her your story?"

Luke was staring blankly at the wall and didn't answer. Miranda patted Destiny's hand and said, "It's alright. If he doesn't want to say it, he doesn't have to. I feel better when you guys told me."

Destiny couldn't hold back a smile, "I somehow feel better too."

Dany smiled along with Destiny, "I hope you feel better Miranda. Look, we even got you some gifts."

Miranda looked over and saw her favorite flowers in a bouquet; sunflowers. Miranda looked back at them, "Aw, you guys really care."

"Hey, I bought it," Dany said, "but Destiny was the one who knew what to buy. I never knew you liked sunflowers."

Miranda shrugged and said, "Another one of my secrets that I never told you."

Luke finally spoke up, "Hey, you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Luke stood up, "cause I'm hungry like hell."

"Hm, me too." Destiny thought aloud.

Miranda smiled and said, "You guys go ahead and eat. Oh, how long am I gonna be here?"

"The doctor said he's going to come but I don't know." Dany said.

Miranda nodded, "Okay, go ahead."

They all waved and left but Luke lingered and asked, "You sure you're going to be okay?"

Miranda frowned, "Are you worried?"

"I am your friend right?"

Miranda chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

"So what's wrong with being worried?"

"I'll be fine."

Luke sighed and walked to catch up with Destiny and Dany. As Luke was making his way to his friends, he ran into Cain. They faced each other in silence. Cain finally said, "Finished with your visit?"

"My friends are grabbing something to eat. You should know that I get hungry too." Luke said with a harsh tone.

Cain held his hands up in innocence, "I don't want to hurt you. Just simply want to ask a question. What's wrong with that?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Why do you care so much about Miranda?"

Cain smiled, "I only care about the safety of the children, especially the PSI users."

Luke crossed his arms, "I don't care if you're older than me, I don't want you touching my friends."

Cain's smile did not falter, "I completely understand Luke. However, you sound like I'm in a relationship with your friends, especially with Miranda."

"I just don't trust you."

Cain chuckled and went down the hall to Miranda's room. Luke still lingered in the hall. He was curious to know what Cain was going to say. He stood next to the door to the room and listened in. He heard Miranda first saying, "...what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, I do look after the well being of the children that are in this school."

"I just find it weird that you give more attention to the PSI users than the normal people."

Cain chuckled to himself, "Well, I came to tell you that you have quite a deal of homework but I excused you."

Miranda raised her eyebrows, "You did that for me? I think I can take a load of homework."

"Well if you want me to lift it..."

"Oh, no no no please don't. I'm fine with no homework."

They became silent for a moment until Cain said, "What happened last night?"

Miranda thought about it. She didn't trust Cain enough for her to tell him her secrets but he already knows about the entity. Miranda sighed and said, "Is it okay for me to tell you?"

"I took you in for a reason."

Miranda sighed again, "Okay well it started actually a few years ago..."

Luke was intently listening again when someone tapped on his shoulder. Luke looked at the nurse that stood there. She told him that visiting hours are over. "Oh," Luke said, "alright I'll go, thanks."

Luke looked back one more time, then made his way to go back to his room.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**So you find out that Cain might be planning something, but is he? He knows too much about somethings doesn't he? :D Interested? I know I am, and I'm writing the story.**

**Anyways, I would love reviews to make me a better writer. So say what I did great, what I did wrong, and all that jazz. :)**

**In the next installment, will we find out about the real Cain or will we finally know about Luke's secret past? **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 5

Miranda revived after a few weeks and was back on her feet. And of course everything went back to normal. Except for the fact that Cain told her a few weeks ago. He told her that her brother would be coming back to see her and he granted permission for him to enter the orphanage. Miranda was excited to meet her brother again even if a few months passed. She also told her friends about it and they were excited also to see her brother again. Luke was the only one who didn't understand. Miranda explained, "His name is Andrew. He's my older brother."

"I never knew you had an older brother. You never even told me."

Miranda chuckled, "Well sorry for not keeping you in check."

Destiny looked at the clock and said, "Well I think it's time for us to hit the hay, don't you think?"

Everyone else agreed and went to their rooms. Luke tugged at Miranda and told her, "Hey, um, is it okay if I tell you something?"

Miranda was surprised at the sudden gesture. I wonder what he has in mind, she thought. Luke looked back and told them that they were going get something from their lockers. Destiny and Dany waved goodbye and Miranda and Luke made their way to Luke's locker. As they were going against the crowd, Luke said, "I actually want to talk to you privately. I just don't know where to go."

"Um," Miranda flustered, "there's outside the gates where you could be very discreet."

"Hm. Okay, I guess. Do you know a way out?"

"Yeah, by PK Teleport."

"Then use it."

"Okay. After when everyone clears out."

They had to wait more than twenty minutes before they could do anything safe. After the janitor was done with his sweep they teleported out of there. When they came outside of the school at a safe distance, Luke fell to the ground to catch his breath. "What," Luke gasped, "what the hell happened?"

"Since you're not used to it, I think you need to take some deep breaths."

So they sat and enjoyed the scenery. Though the shadows of the forest looked menacing there was the stars. Millions and billions of them scattered across the sky. "Don't you think it's beautiful?" Miranda commented.

Luke smiled, "It sure does."

He sat there for a few more moments until he finally wanted to say what he wanted to say, "Miranda, did I ever get the chance to tell you about me?"

Miranda looked back at Luke and said, "No, I don't think so. You had the chance back at the hospital but I really didn't mind. Are you gonna tell me?"

"I want to."

They sat in silence. "Well?" Miranda asked.

Luke sighed, "I really can't explain what really happened."

Miranda became confused when he said this, "Then how will I know your past then?"

"You use your powers to search through my memories. You can do that."

"I can?"

Luke let his palm out. Miranda hesitated and said, "Will this really work?"

Luke wrapped his hand around hers and said, "I know it will."

Miranda hesitated again but nodded. She closed her eyes and reached into Luke's mind. She searched through his memories until she heard his voice to stop. There she saw a baby in a basket in front a door in the winter. A hooded figure ringed the doorbell and ran away. Miranda thought that the baby must be him. She looked inside the basket and saw a sleeping orange haired baby.

The door opened in front of her to reveal a man with blonde and shaggy hair. His glasses fell as he looked at the boy. He looked back and called for someone else. A woman with beautiful brown hair came into view and gasped at the sudden arrival of the boy. They looked down each end of the street and found no one. The couple looked at each other again and this time took the baby in.

Fast forwarding twelve years, she saw Luke having fun with this black haired boy that had yellow highlights here and there. Miranda had to admit, the boy was attractive. Shut up, she thought. They were walking to their shared class of what seemed to be P.E.

The boy and Luke were laughing at a joke that one of them might've cracked. Miranda smiled at the two of them laughing with each other. She's never seen this side of Luke. Before they reached the doors to the class, they ran into a boy that was taller than the both of them. Their laughing turned into frowns and she heard Luke say, "Can we come through?"

The older boy smirked and said, "Why don't you be late to another class, ginger?"

Luke's friend started to look uncomfortable but had the guts to say, "What do you want from us?"

The taller boy glared at him, "First, why do hang out with this guy anyway, Chris?"

"Cause once I got to know him, I found out that he's cool Nate."

Miranda didn't like this boy either. But she was just an apparition. She wouldn't be able to touch anything. Nate grunted and turned his attention back to Luke, "You know your teacher wouldn't like it if you're late to class again."

"I know," Luke said calmly, "so why don't you let us through?"

"You don't belong here. Why come here anyway?"

"And why would you of all people want to know about my past?"

"You never told anybody here. And plus I'm interested."

"Why? So you could make fun of me about who I was?"

The school bell rang in the empty hallways. Nate said, "Late for class again, ginger."

As Nate walked away, Luke sighed, "Come on Chris. Let's get to class."

"Dude, why does he hate you so much?"

Luke sighed, "I don't know why, come on let's just...let's just get to class."

Miranda felt bad for Luke. She never knew that he had a bully. Fast forwarding probably a few weeks and she saw Luke outside of the boundaries. He was walking around and squatted down from time to time. Looking closer, squatted next to animals and conversed with them. Miranda started thinking that he looked cute sitting next animals and talking with them. Dammit, what are you thinking, Miranda thought.

Luke stopped talking with a rabbit to hear something else. Luke looked north to where the sound is coming from. It sounded so frail and tiny that you could barely even hear it. Luke stood up and went towards the sound. He worked his way through bushes. His face started to get cuts on his face but he was determined to reach the noise. He came out to a small clearing and found a bird covered in snow. Luke slowly approached the bird, squatted down and tried to touch the bird but it squawked at Luke and he jumped. Miranda chuckled silently but the scene went on.

The bird still squawked at Luke but he didn't mind anymore. First he pat the bird's head off then he gently patted the rest of the snow off the bird. The bird started shivering after her patted the snow so he lifted the bird with care and held him close. Miranda looked closer at the bird and she saw that it was a falcon. A falcon in the snow, thought Miranda. Luke then started looking around for a place to put the bird. He looked inside trees and empty stumps. Miranda could see that Luke was tired of going through the snow. However, Luke looked back and saw a wide open space inside of a tree. He inspected the inside to see if nothing was living in there. Then he checked the strength of the tree. Lastly he looked at the foundation of the tree. Nothing was rotting and nothing was broken. It was the perfect tree.

Luke gathered as many dry plants that he could find. He also gathered pine needles for the makeshift nest. The young falcon squawked again. _Excuse me sir, but just who are you?_

Luke was surprised that the falcon talked to him but he replied, "I'm building you a nest. Anything wrong with that?"

_No, no,_ the falcon answered,_ please sir carry on, though I am getting a bit cold. My feathers are freezing._

"Oh." Luke whispered. He gathered more as quickly as possible and went back to the spot. he laid the grass down as a soft floor for the bird and then surrounded the grass with the pine needles as best as he could. He then placed the bird on his lap and whispered, "PK Fire."

A small flame showed on his palm and the bird freaked out,_ Sir are you trying to kill me?!_

"No, no, no, I'm just trying to make you warmer."

Luke made it get so close that it touched the bird. But the bird didn't feel any pain, he only felt warmth. Luke put the harmless fire inside the tree and then the bird. Luke sighed then said, "You feel comfortable there?"

_Very comfortable sir. Thank you for rescuing me,_ the falcon said, _By the way, I didn't get your name. What is it?_

"Luke. Luke In," Luke started to laugh, "I have a funny last name don't I?"

_I find it quite nice sir. I mean Luke._

Luke smiled at him, "You don't have a name, do you?"

_Can't say that I remember anything of it._

"Hm. I'll call you...Sora."

The falcon cocked its head,_ Why?_

"Because in another language, Sora means sky."

_I think I'd rather be called Sky._

"Alright, if you say so."

Luke started away but then Sky called to Luke,_ Wait, you're going to leave me here?_

Luke laughed, "No. I'll come back tomorrow. In the meantime, you're gonna have to tough it out. You are a falcon after all. You're a natural born hunter."

Sky was silent by that. Then he asked,_ So you're telling me that I can hunt if I wanted to?_

"Yeah. You could."

Luke still stayed to hear his friend respond but Sky was silent. "Okay then," Luke said, "I'll go now. Remember, it's never too late to learn!"

At that, he left to go back and continue his boring life at the Snow Wood Boarding School. Another forwarding sequence but it sometimes paused for Miranda to see times Luke helped Sky and taught him how to regain his natural instincts. Then after that was accomplished, he taught him how to fly. Sometimes he let him go from his hands to fly naturally but then there were times when Luke showed Sky how to fly. A really funny one was Luke flapping his wings to help Sky learn. Then one day, Sky finally flew on his own. At first, he looked like he was about to crash but he straightened his wings and tilted them down as if it was instinct. He stayed in the air for a long period of time, doing backflips and corkscrews. When he landed he seemed overjoyed about how he could finally fly.

Luke proposed that maybe he should fly out of Winters since he didn't really belong here. But Sky answered back like a faithful pet, _I can't leave you behind. You are the one that saved me from death and taught me how to do so many things. I owe you my life, Luke._

Luke became closer to the bird than to Chris but they still kept a strong friendship between each other. Another sequence and it stopped when he was fifteen. Luke and every student went back to home. To Luke, it was the worst time of his life. He went back home with a frown on his face. His parents hardly even noticed that he was there. It was the last day of winter break so he was sitting down in front of his window watching the snow fall. Bored, he turned on the radio to listen to music but then it turned into a broadcast. The man on the radio announced that an accident happened at the bus heading to Threed and sadly proclaimed that no one survived the crash.

Luke gasped. Chris took the bus to Threed. Oh no, Luke thought, Chris is...dead. But he wouldn't cry inside the house. No. He opened the window and called for Sky. Sky perched himself on the window and said,_ How are you doing Luke?_

"Sky something bad has happened to my friend Chris. He...he died in an accident and I want to go pay my respects."

_But won't your parents won't let you go to the funeral? I mean tomorrow is the day that you'll go back._

"No, Sky. I won't go back. With Chris gone, I can't go back."

Sky squawked sadly for Luke. He gave the bird a small smile, "I'm leaving tonight."

Sky gave out a surprised squeal, _What?! But, but..._

Luke started shaking his head, "My foster parents won't care about me. And I don't think no one at that boarding school will miss me."

"And what do you mean by that Luke?"

Luke turned around to face his foster father. He crossed his hands, "You're leaving?"

"You never wanted me anyway."

His foster father ignored the question, "Is that a falcon?"

"Tell me."

"When did you get a falcon?"

"I said tell me!"

His father went silent. He looked at Luke again and said, "Get rid of that falcon."

Luke looked from father to falcon then said, "No."

"Luke, if you don't rid of that falcon-"

"Or what? What else can you do to me? I'm already miserable enough, knowing all too well that my mother abandoned me and the fact that you guys hate me."

"Listen, get rid of the falcon."

"I...said...no."

The next thing Luke knew was that he was on the ground and his father was going towards the falcon. "Run, Sky! Fly away!"

Sky squawked and flew as fast he could. His father went back to him and kicked him to the bed. Luke's head hit the frame and started bleeding. He left the room as if nothing happened. He was clutching his head and rubbing his back. That's it, he thought, I can't take this anymore. Luke tried to get himself up but pain shot around his whole body. His muscles started to ache from all the stress he took from the death of his friend and his foster father.

Luke grabbed the bed frame, then the table and finally lifted himself off the ground. He slowly walked toward the window and called for Sky. The falcon returned and and cried as he saw Luke in horrible shape. _Luke, what happened to you?_

"Sky, I'm going right now. Come to me when I'm at a safe distance from the house. I don't want you to face my father again."

_...okay,_ Sky replied.

Luke turned around and grabbed his backpack. He looked around his room and found his watch that showed a digital calendar. Then he walked to his bed and tapped the frame. A secret pocket opened up to reveal a pocket knife and his wallet. He threw in his knife and looked inside his wallet. He saw a bundle of fifties and hundreds inside. Though Luke didn't count it he was satisfied with it and threw it in his pack.

More pain shot through Luke as he looked around his room for more stuff he could bring. He found his phone on his desk and shoved it in his pockets. Luke unplugged the charger and threw it in a different pocket along with earphones. Then he grabbed his glove that handled Sky's talons and threw it in his pack. Luke thought more about what else he should bring but he didn't think that far. He just wanted to get out of this place.

He placed his backpack on and started towards the window. Thankfully it was a one story house so he jumped out of the window easily and made his way to the road. The snow crunched under his feet as Luke made his way to the bus station. He took glances in the sky to find the falcon but was nowhere to be seen. Luke stopped in his tracks and called for Sky. He kept calling for him but he didn't appear. Luke started to worry that Sky didn't follow him. He made his way back to the house and silently called him. A familiar sound came from the tree next to the house. Luke made a signal for him to follow him and Sky lifted himself into the air. Luke then started walking again to the station following his footsteps that he left in the snow.

It was a long walk but he made it to the bus station in time when the bus to Threed was just about to leave. Luke pulled out his wallet and showed his bus pass to the driver. She smiled at him and let him take a seat. Luke made his way to the back of the bus and plopped himself down on the seat. The whole ride he took deep breaths and calmed himself down. In his head, he heard the falcon say,_ Luke where are we going?_

Luke mentally facepalmed himself and brought out his glove. He stood up and went to the driver and asked her to stop. She opened the door for Luke and he stepped outside to call for Sky. He landed on his arm and they went back in. The driver, her nametag said Clara, eyed the falcon carefully and asked, "Why isn't he in a cage?"

"Oh," Luke breathed, "he's really well trained and he wouldn't attack just anyone."

Clara the driver, sighed, "Okay I'll allow it if he doesn't disturb other people."

"Thank you ma'am"

Luke made his way back to his seat but he stayed away from the other people. The two were silently talking to each other, Sky asking,_ Luke, why do you hate your foster parents?_

"Because," Luke said, silently choosing his words carefully, "they couldn't tolerate me. For some reason, they hated me."

Sky suddenly flapped his wings in a way of stretching,_ Luke...do you know who your mother is? I know I don't._

Luke sighed, "I never knew who my mother was. All I know is that I probably got my orange hair from her or something."

Sky gave a small sound,_ Why is the place called Threed anyway?_

"It's not like I know that town," Luke took a glance at the people and noticed that some were staring, "quiet down Sky. I look like a psycho."

Sky eventually became quiet but still made sound that made people jump. Luke looked outside to see a city that was pretty big and had really tall buildings. Fourside, Miranda thought. Luke sighed thinking that it was going to be a long ride. Another forwarding began until it stopped at Luke exiting the bus at Threed. Luke looked around and found people heading towards the cemetery. Looking at himself in a window he had a button up black shirt that was tucked into dark blue jeans. As shoes they were black Converse with one side of the lace is white and the other is black. Luke thought it was good enough.

He entered the cemetery and tried to find Chris' grave. He looked at the many nameplates on the ground and some that were stones. He found Chris' grave with an angel standing with broken wings, ripped clothes, and was bloodied but was still smiling. Luke looked at what was written.

**Chris Jung**

**September 1996~December 2012**

**"He was an angel that had broken wings throughout his whole childhood but still manages to smile even at the darkest of times."**

Luke kneeled at Chris' grave and tears fell. Oh Chris, thought Luke, I never knew. Sky cried sadly for Luke, _Luke are you alright?_

Luke started shaking thinking about what they've done. They always had fun in everything they do even in bad times. Luke remembered the day he met Chris. They were in the lunchroom, Luke eating at one side of a table and Chris was walking with his lunch to an empty seat. Right when Chris started to pass by, a foot suddenly jerked out and outcome was Chris covered in his food. The room became silent then burst into laughter. Chris shook off the food and looked at the mess. Chris sighed and stood up just to be shoved again to the ground. Chris looked at the familiar boy named Nate. He walked away as if nothing happened.

Luke felt bad for the guy and let his hand out for him, "You alright man?"

Chris gladly took the hand, "Yeah, I'm fine. What's his problem?"

"I dunno, maybe he's trying to say he wants to be your friend."

"He does?"

Luke chuckled, "No."

"How do you know so much?"

They started walking back to his room for a change of clothes. Luke replied, "Because I have a history with that jerk."

Chris opened the door, "Would you like to come in?"

Luke shrugged, "Sure."

Chris looked through many drawers while asking, "So what's your name?"

"Luke. Luke In."

"I'm Chris Jung." he replied with a smile.

Luke nodded in response. Chris walked into the bathroom to change. Luke looked around the room. A replica of his room except it's a little more neat than his. "Hey, Chris?" Luke called.

"Yeah?" a muffled reply came from the bathroom.

"I'm going back okay? You know, to finish my lunch."

No response at first but came an eventual, "Okay."

Luke was back at his seat and then came Chris that sat with him. Luke looked confused but still asked, "Hey, uh, not to be offensive but what are you doing here?"

Chris tilted his head, "We're not friends?"

Luke looked at him and gave him a small smile, "I guess we really are friends aren't we?"

Chris grinned then their friendship took off from there.

Luke still kneeled at his grave and also remembered what Chris said to him when he left. "Come visit sometimes, my parents would love it." Of course his parents wouldn't let him but they still called and texted each other. Luke's mind started to wonder around. What does it feel like to be loved? Luke looked back up at the grave and looked at the angel. Somehow he saw Chris like that. This time he started sobbing for the loss of his friend. Miranda felt the same thing Luke felt at the time, loneliness.

Sky flew down by Luke's side and sat himself down saying,_ Luke...you still have me...right?_

Luke wiped away some tears and patted Sky on the head, "Yeah, Sky. I still have you."

Sky cried happily and rubbed his head against his thigh. Luke smiled at the falcon and looked back at the grave. I won't forget you Chris, thought Luke. Luke stood and let the falcon stand on his gloved arm. They walked out the cemetery and slowly made their way to the hotel. There was another fast forwarding sequence of about one day and it showed Luke with flowers. He was standing yet again in front of Chris' grave.

After about what seemed like hours, he finally put the flowers down with the rest. He stood there longer than he intended and reluctantly left the cemetery. He walked onto the street absent mindedly while Sky was flying above him. He kept walking until he was at an intersection. He heard something to his right and saw a car coming at him. The next thing he knew was that he was flying in the air and hit something. Hard. Luke gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

A little while later, he started blinking a few times to make out somethings. He saw that he was under a tree and it was dark. It's night, he thought. Luke felt numb everywhere. He couldn't feel anything. He saw some stars through leaves and a bird. It flew down next to Luke and cried worryingly. Luke blinked a few more times and remembered that the bird was Sky. Every breath that he took was hurting but it was his heart that it hurt the most.

Luke felt so dejected, sad, and angry. First he was given under the care of horrible parents, had a bully at boarding school, his friend died while visiting his parents, and now he felt like he was dying. His life has been a mess from the very beginning. He wasn't loved from the very beginning. At least he was going to die under the stars. Under their many lights of comfort. "The stars love me," Luke said to himself, "only the stars love me."

Sky squawked in response,_ Luke! Don't die...you're not dying aren't you?_

Luke was smiling at the sky, "Sky, the night sky brings me so much comfort. Every night I look up and I think I'm loved by the stars."

Luke weakly lifted one of his hands and made look like he was touching the sky. He was still smiling as every breath hurts. "Hey," Luke thought out loud, "I'm like Chris. I'm smiling even though I'm hurt. You hear that Chris? I hope you're proud of me."

Sky cried,_ Luke, don't die! Please Luke, I don't want you to die..._

Tears poured down his face and said with a shaky voice, "Chris, I think I just might join you man. We'll see eachother again. I know I'll be happy to see you."

A car screeched to a stop. Luke didn't mind. He didn't care what happened next. He'll join Chris soon enough. Luke heard footsteps coming towards him and heard Sky leave. Go Sky, thought Luke, go live your falcon life. Don't depend on me too much, Sky.

A face came over Luke's. Blinding yellow hair and clear blue eyes. He looked back and said something to someone else. Luke still looked at the stars but then turned his attention to a green ball of light in the man's hand. He put it on Luke's chest and Luke felt a warm feeling spreading around his body. Luke started seeing clearer and started feeling again. Then he was lifted off the ground and was set on something comfy. He soon went to sleep.

**-223-**

Miranda opened her eyes and saw those green eyes. They looked at her with wonder. They had a horrible past. It was duller and darker than when he was younger. Luke lifted a hand and wiped away a tear. She touched her face and said, "Was I...crying?"

Luke nodded his head slowly. Miranda didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort him but she never really knew how. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Luke. More tears went down her eyes. "I never knew." Miranda whispered.

Miranda didn't expect him to hug her back but she felt him hug her too. Luke started shaking and whispered somewhat to himself, "So there is someone that actually cares about me in this world," he hugged her tighter, "Thank you."

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Aw, we learn about the secret past of Luke. I admit I cried a little while writing because I was listening to sad music. I actually had to stop a take a breather. :'(**

**So say what you liked, what I did good, what I did wrong, what you didn't like, and all that jazz. :) I'd love the reviews.**

**In the next installment, will we know about Cain's plans?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 6

Inside the principal's office, Cain was talking with an ominous entity that seemed to fill the whole room but only appeared as an illusion. _** Cain**_, the unknown character said,_** what of the children? Are they ready? Will you finally bring me a test subject?**_

Cain raised his hands and motioned them forward and back, "Giygas, be patient. I have found the perfect test subject for you, just be patient."

_**I waited too long Cain. Years, centuries, Cain. If you are wrong, you will face my consequences.**_

"I know sir. I have a feeling that you will like this man though," Cain then hushed his voice, "He's very powerful."

Giygas contemplated on what Cain suggested,_** He's powerful? Is that true?**_

Cain nodded his head slowly, "Yes Giygas. Very powerful."

Giygas chuckled menacingly,_** Well, this certainly interesting. Don't fail me Cain.**_

Cain bowed his head, "I won't sir. You'll be very pleased with me."

Giygas then started chuckling again as he faded away from the room.

**-223-**

The school bell rang that signaled for the students to do anything. Miranda and Luke walked out of class next to each other in silence. It was very awkward for the both of them. Both thought back to last night. Luke cleared his throat and said, "Uh, did you pay attention in class? I know I didn't."

Miranda chuckled awkwardly, "I, uh, didn't pay attention either."

They kept walking in awkward silence. They reached their lockers and reorganized. Once they were done they made their way to the cafe to meet Destiny and Dany. They still didn't speak about anything. Miranda saw the two in the distance and waved at them. Destiny looked up and poked Dany. Destiny and Dany approached them and greeted each other.

The group found their way to a table to sit and do homework. Miranda and Luke sat next to each other and Destiny and Dany on the other side. They were silent but Destiny asked, "So, why did you guys suddenly walk out on us?"

Miranda twitched and Luke just stared at his homework. Dany looking at his friends said, "Hey, Destiny, don't pry on what they did."

"No," Luke said, "I, uh, I told Miranda about my secret past."

Dany made an "hm" sound and returned to his work. Destiny, however, wasn't satisfied, "Is that an excuse to what you did?"

Miranda looked up, already knowing where she was going, "What are you implying Destiny?"

"I'm implying," Destiny said with a smile, "that you two like each other."

Miranda and Luke looked at Destiny with incredulous expressions. Dany looked up from his work with an eyebrow raised, "Oh really?"

The two started to blush slightly but Miranda's was more apparent. "Ah-ha! I'm right!" Destiny said triumphantly.

Luke recovered first, "Destiny, you're mistaken. I really did tell her about my secret past. I thought she'd care." And she did, thought Luke.

"And did she care?" Destiny asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Luke said, jerking his head towards Miranda.

Destiny looked at Miranda. Miranda opened her mouth but said nothing. She could feel Luke burning holes on the side of her head. I should probably answer, Miranda thought, "I do care."

Destiny was quiet for a moment but said, "I know you guys like each other. I never knew that Cain's a matchmaker." She quickly returned to her work and ignored them.

Miranda grumbled as she continued her work and Luke shifted in his seat to return to work. They worked the next few hours and as usual they finished their homework early. The group sat in silence and stared at things in the library. The intercom made an announcement again, Miranda Mikado please report to the principal's office, Miranda Mikado please report to the principal's office. Miranda groaned thinking to herself, what is it now?

Miranda took up her stuff and said, "See you guys at dinner."

The three waved goodbye but Luke had a troubled face. He stared at Miranda until she left the room.

**-223-**

Miranda knocked at Cain's door. A muffled reply came through the door telling her to come in. When Miranda came through the door, she gasped at the familiar sight of Andrew. His hair was still the same, flipped in the air and neat in the back. His clothing didn't change, he still wore plain shirts and jeans. He was definitely taller even though it was about half a year since she saw him. Miranda dropped everything and ran to hug him. Andrew almost fell from the embrace. Both were grinning at each other.

Andrew looked back at Cain, "Thank you Cain, for letting me visit my sister."

"Not at all." Cain simply replied.

Andrew turned back and said to Miranda, "Hey, I also have permission to take you out somewhere. You bring some friends along with you."

Miranda gasped, "Andrew I'm so happy to see you!"

Andrew laughed and turned back to Cain, "Can we go?"

Cain nodded. The siblings went to gather Miranda's things and went out to the cafeteria. They approached the table of Miranda's friends. At first they were confused with the guest but then they realized that it was Andrew. Destiny and Dany went and hugged him. Andrew looked in Luke's direction and cocked his head. "Well, I think I've never seen you before," Andrew reached out his hand with a smile, "I'm Andrew."

Luke took his hand and they shook once, "Luke. Luke In. Nice to meet you."

Andrew stated, "Cain has given me permission to take you guys out. You wanna go now?"

Destiny and Dany agreed immediately. Luke was slow but agreed also. "Okay you guys," Andrew said, "follow me."

The group followed Andrew to the exit and approached a minivan. "I couldn't bring my car over so I rented this for all of us." Andrew said.

They drove into the town Onett but didn't stop there. Miranda looked outside and asked, "Andrew, where are we going?"

Andrew had this big smile on his face and said, "I got tickets to the Runaway Five. I heard that they're really good."

They continued their way to Twoson. Miranda spotted a familiar face but Andrew drove too fast for Miranda to take a closer look. Looking back she saw a red hat going in the opposite direction.

**-223-**

They arrived at the theatre and entered. They were about an hour early so they looked around. It wasn't long before they wanted to go in. There was really nothing to look at outside the reception desk. They went up to the reception. "Oh hi." He let them in.

It looked bigger inside than it did on the outside. There was a huge stage that had a keyboard, two microphones, a few guitars, and some wind instruments. Below the stage, there were tables covered with a cloth with a flower finisher. A few people were already sitting in scattered groups. They took a table that wasn't too close to the stage but wasn't too far from it either. Andrew leaned in on the table asking, "You guys excited?"

They all nodded their heads. Destiny spoke up, "I've only heard about them but I never even thought that I would be at a real concert. It's almost like a dream."

"Music isn't really my forte," Dany said, "but I heard that these guys are really good. If I remember correctly, their names are Lucky and Gorgeous."

"Weird names." Miranda said.

They conversed like they did when Andrew still attended the school. However, Dany and Andrew started debating on who would win in a fight, Miranda or Destiny.

"Miranda has overpowering strength and she can adapt to her enemies movement and tactics." Andrew said.

"Destiny is stronger than her through PSI and plus if she's going to die, she might as well take her enemy down with her." Dany countered.

Miranda and Destiny laughed at their reasonings but they would never fight, they are friends. The room slowly became darker and an announcer spoke from somewhere in the room, "Yeah! That's right! Tonight, you got the Chaos Theater's Soul Men comin' at ya!"

Miranda looked around but it was dark and people were cheering. She could even hear her brother cheering too. The only thing she could distinguish was Luke's orange hair. "Rockin' and rollin' live on this here stage for a limited time only! The world's greatest Bluesmen, the Runaway Five! And here they come! Oh yeah! Baby!"

Miranda chuckled at the announcer being very hyped up for just a bunch of singers. Then the song started. The saxaphone played short notes while two spotlights were on the singers, Lucky and Gorgeous. They seemed to moonwalk towards the middle and to their microphones. Then the saxophone solo turned into a faster beat. The way that the band played made Miranda's heart race with excitement. Andrew was tapping his foot to the beat while the rest of us just watched the show. Their dance routine made the song more interesting because they enjoyed it. Miranda liked that.

She looked over at her friends who just stayed still and watched with awe. Except, of course, Luke. However, he was smiling and was also tapping to the beat. Andrew turned to Miranda and asked, "Isn't this great?"

Miranda smiled back at him, "It sure is."

The upbeat music went on and on. Miranda had to admit that the Runaway Five is a pretty good band indeed. When the band finished, the audience cheered again. Andrew joined the noise and surprisingly Luke. He started whooping like crazy. I guess Luke really liked that music, Miranda thought. The lights came back on which surprised Destiny and Dany. The group exited the Chaos Theater, Andrew really pumped, "Man they were right! The Runaway Five is a great band!"

The teenagers all chuckled at Andrew's hyperness. Andrew looked back at them and said, "Hey I thought you guys liked it."

"We did," Miranda answered, "but we don't yell or cheer like you do Andrew."

"I think that boarding school got to us." Destiny said.

The group made their way back to the minivan. Out of the corner of Miranda's eye, she saw a flash of red pass by her. She turned around quickly to find it but all she saw left was yellow and blue.

**-223-**

Andrew walked in with the teenagers into the orphanage, laughing their heads off. Just moments ago when Andrew stepped out and went to the front, he forgot about the invisible staircase. When he stepped on the staircase, he flinched which caused him fall forward. The teens were silent but Andrew said, "Oops, I forgot about that."

Miranda and her friends still laughed while going to Cain's office. "Alright already, I realized my mistake. I have to remember that staircase next time."

Their laughter died down when they neared Cain's office. Miranda excused her three friends and went inside with Andrew. Andrew knocked and came the familiar muffled reply of Cain. When they entered, the temperature seemed to drop. A shiver ran down Miranda's spine. Andrew put on his best smile and said, "I thank you again Cain for letting me have time with my sister."

Cain only nodded. Andrew turned to his sister and said, "Miranda, why don't you go back to your friends?"

Miranda hesitated before answering, "I don't trust Cain with you."

Andrew smiled, "I can take care of myself little sis."

Miranda frowned but left reluctantly.

Andrew watched her until she disappeared and turned around. The last thing that Andrew saw was Cain throwing a paralysis spell at him. Andrew groaned and couldn't move. He looked at Cain with hate and said, "Cain, what are you doing?"

Cain hit his head to knock him out.

**-223-**

Cain was talking again with Giygas, "Giygas I brought you the man that I said is powerful."

_**Oh, so you did. Let me see him.**_

Cain pushed a chair forward that was occupied by Andrew. He slowly looked up at Giygas. Andrew became horrified by the sight of his face in an orb looking thing. He tried to move but was tied to the chair. _**What is your name boy?**_

Andrew didn't answer and smacked in the back of the head. The thing talked again, _**Now now Cain. Be patient. I'll try out my new brainwashing power.**_

**_Listen to my voice. I know what you want. I know that you want to live happily with your sister and your parents. I see it all._**

"No..." Andrew said silently.

_**Listen to me. I can make that all happen again. Picture this: your house sitting nice and quiet in an open plain. You approach the house but your sister ambushes you playfully. You flick her head and enter the house. You see mother in the living room watching tv and father gone as usual. Your mother greets you warmly. Then the three of you sit together having a good time. Isn't that a beautiful picture...Andrew?**_

Andrew was imagining it all and felt...at peace. As if reaching a mental hand, wrapping it around his dream, Giygas crushed his fragile dream. Andrew gasped, his mind weakened. Giygas then wrapped a mental hand around his mind, filling his head with hate. At first Andrew fought it but Giygas overpowered him. Andrew's head hung for a moment. Giygas and Cain were watching expectantly for the outcome.

Andrew slowly lifted his head and faced Giygas. His violet eyes became darker. "What is your will?" Andrew asked.

Cain smiled in victory and Giygas said, _**It worked. It really worked! Cain.**_

Cain turned to the illusion, "Yes sir?"

_**I will give this mind to you. He will do your will. Handle him well and don't fail me. You can turn him on and off if you just say 'Andrew, do my bidding.' To turn him off say 'Andrew, you are finished.' Like I said Cain, do not fail me.**_

Cain held his head high, "I won't, Giygas."

The illusion went away, laughing menacingly**.**

* * *

**Chapter End**

**So we do find out that Cain has plans. Plans with Giygas! D: Plus, they took Andrew and turned him into a minion for Giygas. :'(**

**I would like reviews. Tell me what I do good, bad, right, wrong, and all that jazz. :)**

**In the next chapter, what will Cain do with Andrew? And what of Miranda?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 7

Miranda frowned as she looked for her brother in the school. The last she saw him was inside Cain's office. Maybe he did left for Europe, thought Miranda. She started sulking around school to look for her friends. When she reached for the almost empty cafeteria, her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe.

Miranda fell to the ground clutching her throat and coughing. Miranda started panicking. She reached out to Shadow and mentally asked, "Shadow, what's happening?!"

"It's my power. You forgot to leak some out or did I not tell you?" Shadow said mentally scratching his chin.

"You didn't tell me anything!"

"Oh. Well you're supposed to leak your powers through the Shadow People. It's almost like them devouring people but safer. But since you didn't do that, I have to take over."

"I don't...I don't get it..." Miranda said breathlessly.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything. I'll try not to be seen also."

Miranda's vision started to blur and the next thing she saw was black.

**-223-**

Miranda's body was enveloped by darkness and she stood still. After awhile, she stood up and walked away from the cafe. No one noticed that her eyes changed from violet to yellow and a small layer of darkness was covering her. Shadow Miranda walked near the office and bumped into her brother. "Andrew," Shadow Miranda said trying to hide the other voice of Shadow, "I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"

Andrew paid no mind to her and kept walking. Shadow Miranda followed her brother all the way to the exit. Shadow activated an invisibility power and followed her brother through the exit. "Wait," Miranda said to Shadow in her mind, "I didn't know you could also do this."

"Well you didn't ask."

Andrew exited and muttered something under his breath. In a flash, he was gone. Shadow Miranda gasped and asked in his mind, "What did he use?"

"PK Teleport. I don't know where he went."

An explosion in the distance answered where Andrew was. He was making his way towards Onett. "Shadow we have to get to him!" Miranda shouted in her mind.

"I know."

Shadow turned Miranda's body into his fox body. He looked like a normal fox except for the fact that he had no details because of the darkness on his body, he had nine lashing tails, and was bigger than the average fox. Shadow ran as fast he could towards where Andrew was causing carnage. He came upon where he started and followed his trail. He dodged burned trees that fell and avoided icy spots on the ground. Shadow then skidded to a stop where he found Andrew burning down a big tree that blocked his way.

Shadow ran to his side and swept him away from the tree. The tree fell towards where Andrew stood but landed on Shadow. Shadow gripped the tree and set it down in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Andrew get up and threw an orb of fire at him. Shadow dodged with ease but was hit in the back by a powerful force. Shadow flipped in the air but landed on his feet and saw something different about Andrew.

Instead of his eyes being a usual violet it was a menacing blood red. "Andrew," Miranda spoke out as Shadow, "what happened to you?"

Andrew paid no heed and struck lighting down at Shadow. "Miranda," Shadow spoke in his mind, "he won't pay attention. We have to knock him out of it. And if that won't work..."

"No! I won't kill him. Please don't kill him."

Andrew threw a sharp piece of wood at Shadow that hit him at the chest. He staggered as he caught his breath and Andrew kicked him at the chin which made him fall on the ground. Andrew summoned another PK Thunder but Shadow quickly got up and dodged it. "Why won't you let me use my powers? It's the only way we can stop him. He's grown in power and in strength plus he knows moves that he didn't know before this." Shadow said to Miranda mentally.

Andrew summoned up a sword covered in flames and charged at Shadow. He made fast slashes at Shadow and he dodged almost all of them. Shadow skidded backwards and charged at Andrew. Shadow used his head to successfully hit Andrew in the gut. He flew back and landed on his feet but clutched his gut. Andrew a summoned lightning that some struck Shadow. Shadow thrust a paw in the ground and from random parts of the ground came Shadow People.

They were either below level three but there was only few above it. They came like a storm towards Andrew and they all attacked. Andrew parried and counter attacked each blow. There was one that successfully landed a blow that left Andrew staggering. It was the one that attacked them when they were younger. It smiled like it enjoys hurting others and went for another attack at him. It used its sharp claws and scratched him on the back. Andrew jumped away from after the attack. It left a dark wound that spread around him. Andrew cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

The Shadow Person that hit him pinned him down and almost devoured him. "Wait!" Shadow yelled. The happy Shadow Person stopped but still pinned him down. Andrew's eyes grew a darker red and blew the Shadow Person away. He stood up and made a sword out of light. The People shied away from the light. Shadow even took a few steps back. "What's happening Shadow?" Miranda said telepathically.

"He pulled out a sword made of light. It's fatal to all of us, it could even kill me."

Miranda looked at her brother sadly. She also saw that his eyes are also red and evil. She started to shed tears which made Shadow shed tears also. Shadow Miranda started to get a headache and she couldn't breathe again. She clutched her throat again and started coughing again. More tears fell. She could feel the darkness peeling away from her and the last thing she saw was her brother walking back to the school, sword in hand.

**-223-**

Miranda awoke looking at the night sky. There were so many stars that still amazed her. She forgot what she was doing there momentarily. She looked at the broken forest around her and remembered everything. She thought about her brother's behavior and the way he looked made her sad. Miranda sat up and brushed away some dirt. Shadow said mentally, "Are you alright?"

Miranda didn't respond and made her way back to the school. However, she looked back to Onett. She also remembered that her cousin lived there and thought about him. This was her only chance to leave the school. But she thought about her friends and her brother. They need me, she thought, and I need them.

Miranda walked slowly towards the school thinking about her life again. She smiled when she thought about Luke's past. It was good for him let something off his chest but all that torment and sadness made her look like she had the good life. She started kicking around a rock and thought about the people in the school. I wonder what's their story, Miranda thought. She already knows about her friends but not the rest. She frowned a little when she arrived. She walked up and went through the door and wandered. She passed the lobby mirror, paused, and went back to look at herself.

Her hair was untied and longer than she thought. When she came here her hair was cut and it only reached past her shoulders and tied. Her hair was back going past her waist. She looked like she was in a scuffle. It seemed that the blows that Shadow takes are the blows she takes too. I need to shower, she thought. Miranda turned around and went to her room.

When she arrived, she found Destiny sitting and trying to read. She looked up and gasped. She shot up and hugged Miranda saying, "Oh, Miranda, we were worried! You disappeared again along with Andrew. But we saw him just lounging in the cafeteria."

Miranda's heart felt like it was stabbed hearing her brother's name. Miranda smiled weakly and said, "I'll...explain everything to you. I want to tell everyone else also."

"Oh, well, okay," Destiny said, "we'll find the guys together."

Miranda merely nodded. After she showered and dressed not in uniform, they went to look for the three boys. They found Dany and Luke together in the library and Andrew still in the cafeteria. They took a room that was used for studying together and talked. Miranda told them about Andrew and the incident.

Andrew was confused about the incident. He didn't remember anything about destroying anything, "Miranda I don't remember."

Miranda rubbed her temple and said, "Andrew I saw you do all of that. I know that wasn't you because your eyes were red instead it's usual violet."

"Well," Andrew said tentatively, "I do remember that Cain knocked me out and presented me at this Giygas guy. After that, I remember nothing."

Luke spoke up, "You know, I see people exiting Cain's office with the same red eyes but they turn back to their original color after awhile. I saw none of us come out thankfully."

"Who's this Giygas guy?" Miranda asked.

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders. The group was think about anything that could be useful but nothing came up. They dismissed the thought of Giygas and went silent. Andrew spoke up, "Do you guys think that Cain's evil?"

"Well from the way he knocked you out and showed you to this Giygas guy, I have to say, yes." Destiny said.

"Well if he's evil, shouldn't we get out of here?" Dany asked.

"This Giygas guy doesn't sound too friendly and I have a feeling that he has Cain on the palm on his hand. And I think that Cain has you," Luke pointed at Andrew, "on the palm of his hand."

"Maybe we should find a way to get out of here." Dany said.

"And leave these people in Cain's hand power?" Miranda said.

"Miranda," Andrew said calmly, "you have to. If I'm in Cain's power, I can't go, I'd be a danger to all of you if I did."

"He'd send you to go after us if you'd stay," Miranda said sadly, "He know we would never hurt you."

"Except for Luke." Andrew added with something like humor. No one laughed.

Miranda closed her eyes and reached inside her mind to find Shadow. "Shadow?" she asked.

"I'm here." Shadow replied.

"Is there anything I can do? Andrew is in Cain's power and I don't want to leave him behind."

Shadow was silent for awhile before answering, "I do have this power that expels evil because of...you know. I think I might be able to help."

"Do I have to let you take over?"

"No, you could do it if you wanted to but since you don't know anything, I suggest I should do it."

"Wait, what about Andrew? He doesn't know anything about you."

"Tell it to him then. Tell him I've changed."

"Okay."

Miranda hesitated before saying, "Andrew, I...I have something to tell you."

Andrew looked up at his sister, listening. Miranda told her brother about Shadow and how he changed and that he could save him. Andrew was silent until he said, "So he took one of us and he's changed. How do I know that he did change?"

"I'm here aren't I? I'm not evil either."

Andrew sighed, "Are you sure?"

Miranda nodded. Andrew sighed again, stood, and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Help me be free from his grasp."

Miranda closed her eyes again and let Shadow take over. It wasn't like last time where she couldn't breathe. The darkness easily surrounded her and turned her into Shadow Miranda again. Shadow approached Andrew and put his hands on his head. Shadow reached into Andrew's mind and searched through his mind.

Shadow looked hard with his dulled senses to find where Giygas held. When Shadow entered his thoughts, he saw everything but the incident that Andrew caused. Coming out of his brain he could see a dark cloud surrounding his brain. "Oi, evil surrounds his brain." Shadow muttered.

Shadow prepared to suck the darkness away. "Um, this will tingle a little." Shadow warned.

Shadow's presence touched the dark aura and sucked it in. Andrew had a shiver come up his spine in the process. Shadow looked again and from the looks of it, his brain was free from the darkness. Shadow pulled out and left Andrew. Andrew drew in a gasp and fell to the chair.

"Oops, I forgot. He'll be out but not for long." and at that Shadow withdrew back inside Miranda.

Everyone was staring at the unconscious Andrew on the chair. Miranda tried to wake him up by slapping his cheek and clapping on his face but nothing worked. Miranda said to Shadow, "Shadow, when will he wake up?"

"In like an, oh, an hour or so."

"An hour?!" Miranda screamed out loud. Her friends looked up at her in surprise. She rubbed her temple and said, "He won't wake up in another hour or so."

"What are we gonna do?" Destiny asked.

"We could take him to our room." Dany offered.

"Okay that's fine. We have to get him to your room without others noticing." Miranda replied.

"Anyone have sunglasses?" Luke asked.

"Well I'll search his pockets." Miranda said.

She checked his pockets and found his wallet and a phone. Miranda sighed, put everything back, and looked out the window. There weren't many people around. "Okay you guys," Miranda said, "Dany and Luke, I want you carry Andrew back. Destiny and I will watch your backs."

The two boys nodded and picked up Andrew. The group exited the room to the halls. Oh god, I hope we won't run into Cain, Miranda thought. Whenever they saw people in the halls, they avoided them or made it as if Andrew was walking using PSI. So far, so good, Miranda thought. They were outside of the boy's dormitory and they rested for a minute.

"We can't go in there." Destiny said.

Miranda looked down both ways and said, "We'll go in. We still have to avoid everyone we see."

Dany frowned, "Are you sure you guys want to risk coming inside?"

"Yeah," Luke chimed in, "we can handle this ourselves."

Miranda bit her lower lip, "But I want to make sure that Andrew get to your room safely."

Luke patted Miranda's shoulder, "It will be alright. We can handle it."

The two boys lifted Andrew up their shoulders and entered. Destiny and Miranda stood near the hall that went inside the boy's dorm. A bell rang that meant that everyone should go back to their room. The girls stood up and made their way back to their room. How long has it been, thought Miranda, an hour? I hope Andrew's okay.

**-223-**

In Cain's office, he is talking again to Giygas, "Giygas, sir, the test run was successful."

_**Good, good**_, Giygas muttered, _**what of the subject?**_

"It seems that his younger sibling, by the name of Miranda, release your grip on him."

_**What?! I thought I told you to take care of his mind! Then again**_, Giygas growled, _**I felt another dark presence that was more powerful than me. Do you have any idea who that is?**_

"He is named Shadow. However, he has grown benign over the years and sided over with the light. I have an idea that it involved his past." Cain said calmly.

_**Hm. So he has taken over the girl's body. What of his past?**_

"I'm sorry but I cannot supply you information because anything about him was forgotten or burned."

Giygas growled, _**Is it possible to bring her to me?**_

"She already knows about you and so do her friends. I think she'll resist if I try."

Giygas sighed in exasperation, _**Well do the brainwashing discreetly. Don't let the her and her friends see it.**_

"I understand sir."

_**Oh wait, I forgot to tell you my change of plan.**_

Cain raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

_**Yes instead of just brainwashing the PSI students, why not the normal kids? You do have more of them anyway.**_

Cain was silent. Something inside of him sparked and he said, "I will not let the normal children fall under your spell."

Giygas sighed disapprovingly, _**Cain, the art of battle doesn't take selected people. It can take anyone's life, even the innocent.**_

"I don't care. I won't let you take the normal children as your soldiers."

Giygas was silent and slowly faded away. Cain looked at the empty space where Giygas was. He back to his chair and rested his head in his hands. Cain felt so tired and stressed every time they meet. I guess that's how powerful he is, Cain thought. He turned his chair towards the window behind him and looked at the quiet forest. Cain sighed and turned back to his work which was ironic. He never really did work.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Yay! Andrew's released from Giygas' influence but now the group knows that Cain does have plans. D: Oh man, and in the end does Cain have feelings? Did he used to be good? I dunno. Read the story! Please?**

**I would like reviews so say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that jazz. :)**

**In the next chapter, is Miranda and her friends going to escape? I have a feeling that this story is going to end quickly. o_o Dear God, I hope not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 8

Another look inside Cain's office and he just sits there looking out the window. He sighs every time he remembers something but he loses it after he thinks about something. All he remembers is that he wanted to build an orphanage and likes to take care of children. He also remembers about a younger brother, five or ten years younger than him. But that's all he ever knew. He tries very hard to remember what else he can muster up but that invisible wall seems to be very solid and unbreakable.

Cain put his head in his hands and started breathing deeply. What's wrong with me, he thought, I can't remember anything else before this. Am I going crazy? He looks back at the window and stood. Menacing storm clouds were gathering over the mountains and moving slowly towards the orphanage. He clicked on the speaker phone and said, "Students, there are storm clouds coming out way so we recommend that you stay inside the building."

Cain looked back at the clouds and had a horrible feeling arise in the pit of his stomach. Then he noticed that something filled the whole room but was not seen. Oh dear god, what does he want now, Cain thought. He slowly turned around to find Giygas waiting patiently for Cain to notice. _**It's good to see you again Cain.**_

At that moment, Cain forgot what he was doing and turned his attention to the illusion saying, "What is it sir?"

Giygas laughed the laugh that Cain knew too well, _**I want to try to take the girl's mind. What was her name again?**_

"Miranda." Cain said blandly.

Giygas laughed again, _**Yes, her. Try not to show it. Got it?**_

Cain slowly nodded, "Yes sir."

Giygas sighed, _**I don't know why I feel as though I should know that name. Actually I do know the name but for what reason? Anyway, nevermind me. Just go do your job.**_

Cain nodded slowly again. The illusion fades away and Cain sat wearily down on his chair. Maybe it's Giygas, Cain thought, No what am I thinking? He stared outside again thinking, A powerful influence indeed.

**-223-**

Miranda laughed as the accidental ice cream throw hit Andrew's face. It exploded which covered his whole face and dripped to his clothes and the floor. Luke was trying very hard not to laugh along with her, Destiny was laughing along with her, and Dany was only but amused. He was smiling though, the biggest grin he ever had. Andrew wiped the melting cream off and said, "Miranda why did you do that?"

She had to take in a few breaths and said, "I was curious if the spoon catapult would work and it was accidental I swear." Miranda's face became slightly more serious before breaking out to another grin.

Andrew raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything further. He stood to wash himself off in the bathroom while Destiny's laughter was subsiding. Dany looked at Miranda, "Was that really an accident?"

Miranda looked hurt, "Of course it was. I wouldn't purposely hit him in the face unless I was really mad at him for doing something that I didn't like."

Luke laughed as he said, "Why do I get the feeling that Andrew's the comedy relief in everything funny we do?"

"Not in everything." Miranda said defensively.

"He's the one that cracks the most jokes out of all of us." Destiny added.

Their conversation went from comedy to movies. They heard about recent movies but they never got to watch them because of the school. The staff were always generous enough to rent a DVD version to the movies and they don't really watch with the rest of the students. On the inside of Miranda, Shadow felt something is about to go horribly wrong. He debated on whether he should inform Miranda but she was having a good time so he didn't want to burst her bubble.

Miranda and friends walked to the nearest bathroom near the cafeteria to find Andrew. They all heard the rain pattering against the walls and ceiling creating echoes in empty and long hallways. Whenever it did rain or hailed, students would dare each other to walk down one of those hallways alone. They would have to reach the end and come back without freaking out on the way. Miranda was thinking about if she should go for it but then she ran into someone. It was Bianca.

Miranda pursed her lips and asked calmly, "Hello Bianca. What do you want?"

Bianca cocked her head, "I don't have any business with you. I'm just passing by."

Bianca smiled at the rest of them and left. Destiny looked flabbergasted, Dany just looked at Destiny's face, and Luke was confused. Destiny looked at Miranda, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah I did." Miranda replied.

"Did she had some kind of change in attitude or is it a messed up miracle?"

Miranda shrugged. "However," Luke said, "I did see a blank look on her face. The same look when Andrew got taken over."

"You really think that's what happened?" Dany asked.

Luke nodded, "Now I'm worried that he might target one of us or take out all of us at the same time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Andrew asked as he exited the bathroom.

"We saw someone with the same blank face like you," Miranda said, pointing a finger at Andrew, "and we think Cain did another brainwashing."

"Maybe you guys are overreacting." Andrew said simply.

"Do you guys want to make sure?" Miranda asked.

They all looked at Miranda and took glances at each other. Andrew spoke up, "Are you saying that you're willing to sneak into Cain's office and find out if he really is evil?"

"Yeah." Miranda said.

Andrew shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

Everyone looked at Andrew in surprise. "You're letting your sister go inside Cain's office, that is strictly off limits unless you're called to the office, and having the possibility of being taking over?" Destiny asked.

"No, no, I'm taking the risk," Miranda said, "besides, I volunteered."

No one said anything else as Miranda left for the office. When she was sure that no one was watching, she turned herself invisible. She entered the office as someone exited and made her way to Cain's office. She had to wait a long time for the door to open and saw Cain himself exited. She let the door close and watched until Cain disappeared.

Miranda came in quietly as she could and set herself down on the floor next to his table. She took a look around the familiar room again. Carpet floors, desk and chair, and pictures of certificates here and there. I wonder what he does in here, Miranda thought. She heard the door open and she found that Cain was back. He walked back to the chair and sat looking outside the window. The rain pattered against the window and Cain thought out loud, "The rain falls with menace. Something will go wrong, I know it."

He sat back now talking with himself, "But stuff like this happens and nothing results from it."

He looked outside again then eventually, "Where are you little brother? I've been looking for you ever since we got abandoned. I want to ditch this school to look for you but..."

Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cain has a brother, she thought. She looked away but found something forming in the middle of the room. It was unexplainable but it felt like a heavy weight of guilt was washing over you and filled the whole room. I guess this is Giygas, she thought. The shapeless form spoke,_** Cain I have found other children for you to take care of.**_

"Oh really," Cain said, "Who are they?"

_**They are siblings that go by the names of Joseph and Genevieve. I'm afraid that they are not PSI users though.**_

"Okay, I'll get right to it."

Then it faded away. Cain sighed and left the room. She stayed there for ten minutes before she decided to go out. She exited but stayed invisible for a moment. She never thought that Cain could have a little brother somewhere out in this world. She's actually rethinking about Cain being evil or not. For now she wasn't sure. She reappeared and slowly made her way to find her friends.

**-223-**

"So Cain is planning something." Andrew verified.

"Yes, he is." Miranda told him.

"Well, now we're in more danger just by knowing all of this." Luke said.

Andrew tapped his finger on the desk and said quietly, "Do guys want to bust out of here?"

Everyone became quiet. No one ever thought of breaking out of the orphanage because everyone liked living in here. But the other kids didn't know what they knew. The teenagers were thinking about what Andrew proposed. "Well?" Andrew said patiently.

Miranda was staring blankly at the table before answering, "Yes, I want to get out of here. I mean I don't want any of you guys to belong to Cain."

Andrew looked at the rest silently and patiently. Luke had his eyes closed and feet up on the table. After awhile, he opened his eyes and said, "I agree with Miranda. I don't want to stay here any longer."

Andrew nodded slowly. Destiny sat up straighter and said, "I'll go along with everyone else because I also agree. I don't want to become Cain's slave."

Every eyes went to Dany. He sighed and said, "I agree too."

Andrew nodded again, "Before I say anything, does anyone here know any means of escape?"

No one spoke up. "Okay then, what I think is that since Miranda doesn't have a limit to her power yet we should take advantage of it. So far from what I've heard is that Miranda can turn herself invisible. The question is can she turn other people invisible?"

"I can always try." Miranda said.

"Can you try right now sis?"

Miranda nodded and did an object first. It was a small flower pot. She willed for the flower pot to disappear and for her to also disappear. "Can you guys see me and the object?" Miranda asked.

"Nope." Luke said.

Miranda reappeared with a small smile, "I can make objects disappear."

Andrew smiled too, "Good job. Now can you try one of us?"

Miranda put her hand on the nearest person which was her brother. She willed for the both of them to disappear. "Can you guys see us?" Andrew asked.

"Nope, I can't see neither of you." Luke said again.

They quickly reappeared with a bigger smile. Andrew patted his sister's hand, "Well, we know the extent of your invisibility power. You surpass exceptional."

"Wait what about multiple people?" Miranda asked.

Andrew spread his arms, "Well you can always try."

Miranda closed her eyes and willed for her whole group to disappear including herself. She opened her eyes and still saw everyone. Miranda frowned, "Guys, I can't make multiple people disappear."

"Are you kidding," Andrew exclaimed, "I can't see anyone. It looks like it's empty."

"Was that you Andrew?" Destiny asked.

"Hey where'd that voice come from," Dany asked, "Where are you guys anyway?"

Miranda made them reappear and she had a big smile on her face. Andrew was also smiling along with his sister. "Correction, I can make multiple people disappear."

"Well this might work out perfectly." Luke commented.

Andrew nodded in agreement, "Now all we have to do is make a plan."

"You're the genius out of all of us big bro," Miranda said patting his head, "did you already hatch a plan?"

Andrew grinned, "Why yes, I am thinking of something, but it will require your full cooperation with me. I know I may sound very demanding sometimes."

"Oh no, commander," Luke joked, "we, as your soldiers, will follow whatever you demand."

Destiny smiled, "I can take someone who can get a bit bossy."

"Me too. I can take some heat." Dany added.

Andrew grin didn't falter, "Well then, come closer children, while I tell you my little plan."

**-223-**

Miranda casually walked down a hallway to look for her friends. She memorized her part over and over again while walking. She walks down this hallway to eventually meet her brother. They would just talk and eventually meet the others in other video surveillance hallways. It was to make sure that Cain would noticed that they were acting normal. Miranda was walking until her brother showed at the end of the hallway. "Hey Andrew." Miranda said.

"Hm? Oh, it's you Miranda." Andrew said.

"I was looking for you. Do you know where everyone else is?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. Let's look, shall we?"

And so part one of their plan commenced. Another hallway that had video surveillance was next to the one where they were, the hall that connects the entrances to the PSI kids and normal kids dorms. They walked down the hall, passing different classes while talking casually. At the end of the hall, they bumped into Dany and exchanged greetings. This process kept going until they met Luke and made their way to a empty hall, still acting normal and sometimes silly.

Miranda looked back to see if anyone was watching and then commenced part two: invisibility. Miranda also found out that she can make the others see each other and activated that. Andrew looked back at them and said in a hushed voice, "Are you guys ready?"

The teens nodded and followed Andrew. They weren't making their way to the front door. It's heavily watched. The group made their way to the warehouse. Miranda told them of it when she was sent to get rulers for her teacher. They dodged past the students because even though they can't be seen, they can be felt. Once they reached the hall where the warehouse was at, Andrew looked back at the teens.

He saw that Miranda was still trying to get through the horde of people moving to get to the next class. She almost ran into someone but she put herself against the wall at the last second. Andrew breathed a sigh of relief and watched intently. Miranda snaked her way slowly before reaching her friends. Andrew asked mentally, "You alright? Do we need to take a break?"

Miranda nodded no. Andrew looked down the hall and surveyed the entrance. There were no guards so Andrew signaled them to follow. They dodged students again which made slow progress. Andrew, of course, was the first to make it to the door. The teens eventually made their way to him. Andrew was slowly opening the door big enough for everyone to fit through. Andrew quickly went inside, then came Luke, Dany, Destiny, and finally Miranda.

Miranda closed the door quietly behind her making a small click that she hoped that no one heard it. She made them appear and they made their way to the window. Andrew inspected it carefully and tapped it. Andrew looked back and signaled Miranda to get started with carving a hole. She asked Shadow mentally to help her by making one of her nails sharp. Her pointing finger was surrounded by darkness and the nail was sharp. The nail stabbed right through the glass and sliced smoothly in a circle shape. Using PSI, Andrew held the glass and set it down carefully. Andrew went through first with the help of Miranda. Andrew gave his sister a small smile and went to land in the forest. Next was Luke and he easily went through the big hole. Luke smiled at her also and he landed in the forest.

Miranda turned again to get Destiny but then she heard a noise. A door opening. The whole plan shattered. "Destiny!" Miranda whispered.

She turned back and smiled sadly, "Miranda we weren't quick enough."

"No, come on, where's Dany?"

"I'm here." Dany said as he came out behind a stack of books.

"Come on you guys, lets get you through." Miranda said frantically.

"Kids, you are all in big trouble when we find you." A voice that was dangerously close called.

Dany looked and said to Miranda, "Go, we'll be fine. Besides they're coming."

"No you guys, you'll get brainwashed!" Miranda said.

Destiny grabbed her shoulder, "Miranda, we'll survive and we'll wait."

"Hey, you!" The friends turned to the speaker. It was one of Cain's guards. Destiny blew Miranda away and she crashed through the window, muttering her apology. Miranda tumbled towards earth looking at her friends at the window. She also saw the guard just staring at Miranda, thinking that she was going to die. Miranda pursed her lips and summoned her powers to slow her landing. She still landed on her back but not as hard as it was supposed to.

She rolled over on her side and cried out. Andrew came through the right and went to her side. Luke followed in suit. Andrew picked up his sister and carried her away from the school. "Did," Andrew whispered, "did they make it?"

Miranda nodded and Andrew cursed under his breath. Luke was looking back and was frowning along with Miranda. Miranda felt so bad for leaving behind her friends. She could've done something but Destiny acted before she could. She rested her head on Andrew's shoulder and tears fell.

**-223-**

Destiny and Dany were lead to Cain's office and prepared for the worse. When they entered, they found Cain sitting absentmindedly looking at something. Cain looked up with his pale blue eyes and looked at the kids. The two friends glanced at each other. After a while, Cain finally spoke up, "So, you were helping your friends escape. Did they?"

Destiny and Dany stayed silent. Cain sighed, "Well if you don't say anything I guess I'll have to change tactics."

Cain threw paralysis at them which caught them by surprise. The two fell to the ground and Cain motioned to his helpers. They picked Destiny and Dany up and tied them to chairs. Cain smiled at them and said, "You can go now. Oh, and don't forget to lock the door after you."

He dragged the both of them to the front of his desk facing the door. Destiny looked at Dany and they spoke mentally, "You okay?"

"I'm fine but we're going to get brainwashed." Dany replied.

Destiny smiled, "That's why I'm telling you this now. I like you."

"Wait," Dany said, "as a friend?"

"Idiot, more than a friend."

Dany smiled back at her, "Well I guess I can take a hint."

They felt a pressure pressing down on them suddenly. They looked ahead of them and saw something swirling. A voice out of nowhere spoke, _**Cain, who are these people?**_

Cain turned around on his chair, "They are my students. What else does it look like?"

Giygas growled, _**And why are they here?**_

"They are PSI users. And friends of Miranda."

Giygas was silent but then he spoke,_** I have a question to ask you two. Is your friend still here?**_

Destiny and Dany were silent. Giygas growled,_** All right then. If you won't talk, I'll take your mind.**_

They felt something wrapping their heads and their vision getting fuzzy. Giygas gently spoke, _**Aw, you like each other. I bet you would like to live together forever and be happy. Live in a house with a dog and children. A beautiful thought isn't it?**_

They ignored his voice to keep control their minds. Giygas was surprised that they were fighting back. Giygas growled, _**Well if you won't let me take your minds nicely, then I'll take it by force.**_

They felt their minds being wrapped tighter and fought back. Dany was getting weaker and the next he knew is that he was slumped in his chair. Destiny gasped and cried, "Dany!"

Giygas used the chance to wrap tighter. Destiny surrendered and slumped in her chair also. Cain was frowning. He never saw something like this. When did he meet this guy? He sat down on his chair and shook his head. Cain? Giygas asked.

He looked up for a moment and said nothing. Giygas sighed, _**Cain it's me. Giygas.**_

Cain's head clouded up once again and he replied, "Yes sir?"

_**I know that you won't lose their minds like you did with that Andrew boy. They don't have a free thinking mind like Andrew. However, I give you luck.**_

The two friends looked up and asked, "What is your bidding?"

_**Your new master is the man behind you named Cain. You'll follow his orders to the dot, Giygas looked at Cain, It's the same deal like Andrew. Don't fail me.**_

"I won't sir."

Giygas left laughing. Cain sat back down and rubbed his temple. He looked back up and said, "You can go back to your rooms."

They turned to the door and left. Cain sighed and looked out his window. What's happening to me, he thought. He looked out again and returned to stare at his empty desk with his thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**No! Destiny and Dany are taken over! :'( And they were in love. At least Miranda, Andrew, and Luke escaped. Cain is gaining senses when Giygas exits the room. Is he really good? Does he really have a brother or is he going crazy? Read for more. :) Sorry for how i write, I'm just tired.**

**So, reviews. Say what I did good, bad, right, wrong, and all that jazz. :)**

**In the next chapter, will we see how Miranda and her friends survive in Onett? I hope you guys haven't forgotten about her cousin. You'll find out who her cousin is, I think, in the next chapter. :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**PT-Hey guys, I know I haven't wrote for quite a while but here is the next chapter ready for you.**

**WARNING: There maybe some stuff that maybe unnecessary for some people. Also I wasn't thinking. Rated T for a reason. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Oh my head." Miranda muttered as she woke up. She looked at the sputtering fire in front of her and blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes. She looked to her left and saw her brother in a curled position. Miranda smiled at his peaceful face and patted his head lightly. She looked at her right expecting Luke to be there.

He was sitting upright and his head was leaning on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda chuckled quietly and looked away. Oi, I hope I'm not crushing on him, she thought. She faced palmed herself and let her mind wandered around then she instinctively looked up. The stars were out and in their jumbled groups of thousands. As she looked, she thought about where they were going. She thought about Onett and her cousin. She smiled for a moment when he sees her. It would be six years after their first meeting. He would probably think of her as a completely different person or even a stranger.

Miranda's grin became bigger when she thought about what she thinks of him. Taller than me, she thought, I don't know. He's only thirteen. Then again there are some thirteen year old boys that are taller than me. Her mind stopped in it's track as she thought about the orphanage. She thought about Destiny and Dany. The worst that they could do was send them to destroy us. Her pleasant smile turned into a frown as she thought more about them.

Miranda sighed and tried to calm her restless soul. Then she looked to her left and right again. At least, she thought, I have these guys with me. Miranda smiled to herself sadly and tried her best to go back to sleep.

**-223-**

A ray of sunlight basked on Miranda's face which made her wake up. She stretched out her arms and a yawn came along with it. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her sides. Luke and Andrew weren't there. She looked up and saw them sitting across each other, talking about something. Andrew wore a weary smile and glanced at his sister. "Oh," Andrew said, "look who's awake."

Luke looked her way and her a wave with a tired smile. Miranda stood and stretched again. She walked to the fire pit and saw a tiny flame was struggling to stay alive. Miranda nodded her head and blew out the fire. She noticed that her hair was still down and did her best keep it behind her back. Miranda sighed, "So, are we going off?"

Andrew stood next, "Yeah, we have to move so that Cain won't find us as easily."

Luke stood up slowly and said nothing. The trek down the mountain was treacherous. There were times that it was too steep to climb down and they had to find alternative ways. There was also the problem with the thick foliage and the melting snow as they made their way out the snowy region. Their clothes became covered in dirt and their shoes were covered in mud. They only stopped when they couldn't go any farther. They rested before going the last few miles that was between them and the city.

Before reaching the town, Andrew disappeared with a short shout. Miranda and Luke frantically looked around them while still going in their designated direction. Miranda didn't feel ground on her back foot and fell in. Luke followed in suit. They lay there before finding a meteor near them and Andrew inspecting it. Andrew went to his friends and asked, "You guys alright?"

They both nodded. Miranda spoke up, "What's inside there?"

"I don't know. But it looked like something small came out because there are many tiny openings. Either that, those are air holes and he died while inside."

They walked past without a second glance and marched down the mountain to Onett. A drastic change of climate made them feel uncomfortable. Once away from the mountain, they walked inside Onett and made their way to the hotel. Andrew spoke to the man at the front and they received a room. The two teens crashed onto the twin beds and Andrew sat on a chair. Miranda sighed, "I'm glad that we arrived. I'm so tired."

Andrew breathed deeply, "Well why don't you guys catch up on sleep, eh?"

Luke sat up, "What about you?"

"I'm going to find us some clothes because we pop out like a sore thumb."

"Okay." Miranda muttered.

Andrew stood and left. The two teens fell asleep quickly. The first to wake up was Miranda who was surprised by the way Andrew was dressed. He wore a black hat with a fox head at the front, a black jacket that reverses to a white side, his shirt was a plain white shirt, skinny jeans, and dark blue Converse. He seemed to have showered recently and was eating breakfast. Miranda groaned as she got up then asked, "Andrew, what time is it?"

"Ten o'clock. You both slept for three days." He smiled a genuine smile.

Luke was the one to wake up while Miranda said, "We slept for three days?"

Andrew nodded, "Anyway, both of your clothes are in the closet. If you want, you could look through it."

Luke got up first asking, "Where did you go to get our clothes?"

"A clothing store where else did you think?"

Luke shrugged and looked inside the closet. He picked out a shirt that was completely black in the front but on the back had a dragon spiraling up the side of the shirt, skinny jeans, and white Vans. He also picked up a black button up sweater and walked to the bathroom. It took Miranda a while to get out of the comfortable bed but she reluctantly came out. She went to the closet and looked at the clothes that Andrew bought her. She found a thin, gray jacket, a white shirt that was decorated with curling vines with flowers blooming, black shorts, and Toms. Miranda looked at her brother with a questioning look. Andrew replied, "I thought you would like it. I'm not you."

Luke came out with his hair washed and in his new clothes. "Hey," Luke lightly bumped his shoulder, "what are you eating?"

"Got it at the lobby. They're serving breakfast."

Miranda entered the bathroom to take a shower also. "What did they have there?" Luke asked.

"Pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, sausages, you know. The usual breakfast food."

Luke nodded. He waited for Miranda to finish up while thinking about her also. I have to admit, he thought, maybe I do... He stopped for a moment and started to shake his head. Whoa, don't go there, he thought. Andrew looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Luke replied shaking his head again.

"You know, even though Miranda looks like she doesn't care about anything, she does. I know cause I'm her brother."

"And what good does that do to me?"

Andrew smiled, "I dunno, I think you like her. But that's what I think."

"Oh haha."

Miranda exited with an almost dry hair and every strand was straight and down. Luke stood, "You ready?"

Miranda nodded and followed Luke out. They silently made their way without exchanging any words. They grabbed whatever they thought was appetizing and returned to their room. The three friends ate in silence before Andrew cleared his throat, put his hands behind his head, and stated, "So what are we going do here?"

"Why don't we visit our cousin?" Miranda suggested.

Andrew considered it then asked, "What about you Luke?"

"Well I don't know. I don't this place very well." Luke replied tentatively.

"Well then, it's settled," Andrew said, "we're going to our cousin's house little sis."

Miranda smiled, "Can't wait to see him."

"Well after you guys are done eating." Andrew sat back down and leaned back.

The two teens laughed as they downed their breakfast. They took back their plates and things and left the building for the home of their cousin. On the inside, Miranda was excited to see him. Miranda looked around to find that not many people were out. Huh, she thought, I guess not many people are busy. They arrived at the familiar two story house. Andrew turned back to Luke and said, "Okay they might think of us as strangers so we ask that you just sit on the porch swing seat. It's not that we think something will happen it's a cautious thing we do."

Luke nodded in understanding, "It's all right. I would like to sit on that thing."

The group approached the home and the moment they reached the porch, Luke quietly sat down and started swinging. Andrew chuckled and Miranda knocked on the door. A blonde haired woman somewhere in her thirties answered with a little girl with black hair answered the door. The older woman asked warily, "Who are you two?"

Andrew smiled, "Don't you remember us?"

The woman narrowed her eyes before widening them in realization, "Oh my, Andrew! And Miranda!"

She hugged them both and looked at her daughter, "Tracy look, it's your older cousins."

Tracey said in a tiny voice, "Hi."

Andrew patted her head lightly, "Hi there Tracey. I'm Andrew. The girl next to me is Miranda. She's my sister."

"My, you both have grown considerably taller. How old are you guys?"

"I'm twenty-one." Andrew replied.

"I'm sixteen." Miranda said.

"Well why don't you guys come in?" she motioned for them come inside.

"Oh wait," Andrew said, "we have a friend with us."

Luke stood up at the mention of the other friend. He smiled, "Hi there. My name's Luke."

"Oh, well hello Luke. Pleasure to meet you. My name's Mary."

Luke shook Mary's hand, "Nice to meet you too."

He looked at Tracey and waved. She waved back with a small smile. The three friends came inside and settled themselves on the couches. Miranda looked around for her cousin, looked back and asked, "Um, where's Ness?"

Mary's face looked as if it deflated a little, "Ness has gone somewhere. I don't remember what he said he went."

Miranda's face fell altogether, "Oh...well...thanks for telling me."

Andrew sighed dejectedly but asked, "Why isn't there many people outside?"

"Well, there some monsters outside. Not many, but they're there."

"Tracey saw some lingering at the fence on our backyard. We locked all of the doors and windows. We were both terrified."

Miranda pursed her lips before saying, "Do they still linger?"

Tracey answered this time, "They're there when we sleep and when we're awake. I really don't like them and they really scare me."

Miranda glanced at Andrew who gave her a look that said if she goes and kills those monsters, all they will do is make them come back. Miranda shot him back a look that said then let me have a Person watch them. I'll specifically say to it not to be seen. Andrew shook his head but then eventually mouthed "Fine."

Mary looked at her nephews and asked, "I heard from my sister that...well, you guys were gone but why are you back?"

The siblings were silent for a moment. Andrew was the first to recover, "We, uh, we're on vacation. We want to visit but we were gone for so long that we forgot where we lived."

"Oh." Mary said.

They became silent for a moment. Andrew stood and smiled warmly, "Well, I think we're done here, auntie. It was nice to finally meet you again."

"You're leaving already?" Mary asked.

"Well that," Miranda piped in, "and the monster problem. Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves."

Shadow spoke suddenly in Miranda's mind, "Miranda I detect something coming dangerously close to the house."

The trio stood went to the door, Miranda and Andrew saying their goodbyes. Mary sat there wishing that they would stay a bit longer. They hurried away from the house to find that a weird creature was creeping around the house. Miranda frowned in anger and summoned a Person through Shadow. It was a level four and Miranda told the thing watch over the house and not to be seen by the people inhabiting the house that it was protecting.

The Person looked at the monsters and made his way to intercept the creeper monster. The party walked back to their hotel room and it was still the middle of the day. Luke asked, "What's the hurry?"

"We don't want to endanger our family members any further than Ness had. Not saying Ness purposely put his family in danger." Andrew replied.

"Why don't we help stop Giygas with Ness then?" Miranda suggested.

"How?" Andrew asked.

"Let's make Cain and the kids that got taken over come back to their senses. Release them from his influence."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Luke asked with Andrew nodding his head.

Miranda sighed in exasperation, "Destiny and Dany probably got taken over and I don't want that. Don't you guys not want that either?"

The boys became silent. Miranda stared daggers at them and said, "Don't you guys care?"

"Of course we care," Andrew said patiently, "but what if we all fall for his influence? It's possible that they set a trap just for us."

Miranda frowned disapprovingly at her brother, "I thought you were better than this Andrew."

It felt like a long walk back to the hotel for each and every one friends. Andrew eventually sighed silently and asked, "You didn't tell us anything about Cain's behavior."

Miranda stopped and turned around, "Cain has feelings after all but with Giygas' powerful influence, he can't remember nothing."

Andrew considered it for a moment before answering, "Okay, I'm persuaded. Why don't we help Ness?"

Luke frowned, "But aren't we helping Destiny and Dany?"

"We," Miranda stated, "are helping our cousin break the influence of Giygas. I mean, it's better than fighting."

Luke nodded and became silent. They arrived back at their room and rested before departing again. Miranda pin-pointed Ness' location which was in Winters. Luke twitched hearing the all too familiar name. The group left for Winters through bus, a long journey ahead of them. Luke was apprehensive as they passed every city especially Threed.

Luke stared at every face that they passed. He couldn't find anyone that he recognized but he thought about his friend, Chris. He felt a tear fall onto his hand and gasped as it made contact. "Anything wrong?" Miranda asked.

Luke nodded and made it look like he was tired by wiping his left eye and yawning at the same time. Miranda opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She already knew why he's very emotional then so she didn't pry. Once they reached Fourside, Andrew and Miranda looked outside to find anyone they recognized.

Of course they couldn't find their mother and father saw a girl that Andrew was in love with for a while. Andrew pointed out, "Hey look. It's Sara."

Miranda smiled, "You still like her?"

Andrew made a humph sound, "We keep in touch."

Luke raised an eyebrow and spoke for the first time on the trip, "Sara? I never thought you were a lover. I mean you look like one but don't act like one."

"Tell him. About her." Miranda suggested.

"W-what?! No! I, uh, I don't want to." Andrew finished lamely.

"You say it or I say my version."

Andrew's face became red immediately, "No don't tell him that one. I'll-I'll do it."

Miranda smiled. Andrew sighed, "Well, her name was Sara and she was beautiful with her naturally straight black hair. She always styles it differently every day and always wore a sweater, a skirt, and she always wear socks that go up to her knees with her Vans. Her looks and personality swayed me, I have to admit. We started out as friends at first and we were really good friends. But then came along the school dance. My other friends made me ask out Sara. There was no avoiding it so I asked her out and surprisingly she complied.

"Miranda congratulated and sometimes poked fun at me which was not necessary." Andrew said looking at his sister. Miranda simply smiled and laughed.

"When the time came," Andrew continued almost dreamily, "I was knocked off my socks. She wore a simple pale blue dress that lead to a small train that went well with her fountain hair. She so beautiful that I even doubted that she would go with like a guy like me. We sometimes danced but most of the times we talked about the things we usually talk about. Then came a slow song.

"At first we didn't do anything but I got the courage to get up and calmly say to her, 'May I have this dance?' We danced so very close that I could smell her shampoo. It smelled like strawberries. Then she looked at me for the first time we danced and said, 'Can I tell you something Andrew?' As you may or may not know, I was very nervous on the inside. I mean, I fell in love with my best friend also I didn't know what to expect.

"She came in closer for a kiss but right before she said, 'I love you.'," Andrew smiled at the memory, "I was so happy that when she stopped I told her that I loved her too. In her eyes, she looked just as happy as me and we kissed again. I never thought I would kiss someone until college but I did. It was an amazing feeling, love. However, the problem we have right now came and ruined everything. I bet she has someone else by now." Andrew composure deflated a little as he said the last sentence.

Miranda frowned, "But she probably didn't forget you. Maybe she loves you that much."

Andrew smiled sadly at Miranda, "I highly doubt that. People do move on little sis."

"I wouldn't if I was in love. I'd never forget someone as amazing as you Andrew."

Andrew chuckled and hugged her, "That's why I love you, you little brat."

Miranda laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too smartass."

Luke looked at them, envying their relationship. Luke wished he had something like that in his life. However, he had this feeling that he did have someone that loved him. They arrived at Winters and once they entered the snow they felt right at home. Luke looked around the snow and remembered the houses and buildings. There was the snow covered drugstore, hospital, hotel, and supermarket. However, they weren't very happy memories. He saw himself walking down the sidewalk opposite of him to get some groceries for his foster parents. To get medicine that no one ever uses. To just get out of the stupid house and think about other things that made him feel better. Like Cassandra.

While Luke was walking and thinking, Andrew tried again to find Ness's life signature but it seemed farther. Andrew raised an eyebrow, turned to Miranda, and asked, "Are you sure that he's here?"

"I'm pretty sure that I found him here." Miranda said.

"Check again."

"Fine," Miranda checked again, "Oops. My bad. He's not here, he's actually the opposite way we came."

"Yeah he's in Winters. Oh no wait, he's somewhere else." Andrew rolled his eyes.

Miranda humphed and turned away to find that Luke was walking away from them. "Hey Luke! Where are you going?" Miranda called.

She started to followed in pursuit. Behind her, she could hear her brother groaning and following her. Luke turned a corner and found himself in front of the familiar snow capped house. No lights were on, the both yards were empty, and the lawn had a for sale sign. He heard his friends behind him but paid no attention. He approached the house slowly, the only sound was the sound of snow crushed under his feet. Something was tugging at his heart that he should look inside.

His hand landed on the fence that started on the property. He felt how old they were going through harsh blizzards and the ice that weighed them down. He walked further and traced the surface as he went. Once he reached the fence entrance, he saw that the lock was broken and frozen solid. The pull became stronger. He tried pushing it open but it wouldn't budge. Luke pursed his lips and jumped over the fence. He heard his friends call but he didn't mind them.

He tried the door but it budge like the fence. Luke thought about the mechanism of the lock and turned until he heard a click. He opened door to reveal a dark hallway with three doorways. He went down the doorway that lead to the rooms and made his way to his former room. The pull became stronger each step he took to his room. He looked inside his room and saw a dusty bed frame, and empty desk, and closet. He knocked on the frame instinctively. At first the compartment didn't pop out so Luke was about to leave, the tugging subsiding, but then he heard a thunk. Luke looked back to see that the compartment was facing the other way. He pushed the bed out from the wall and reached inside. He felt an old folded up paper and carefully pulled it out.

Luke carefully opened the paper and read the words inscribed,

_Luke, if this is you,_

_This is your mother. Your foster mother. I know that my husband always took you for granted but I never didn't. I know you might not believe me but please try to understand. I actually never knew._

Right there, he wanted to stop because she never cared. Well, his father didn't care. His mother is almost never home. He sighed and looked back.

_Luke please understand, I love you. Every time I want to talk, you are either away or asleep. And ever since you went Snow Wood Boarding School, I was never able to talk to you. I always wanted to say how you do these days but when I found out about your father's behavior towards you. I apologize for him and I hope you forgive me. When you receive this, I hope you'll understand. -Ai_

Now Luke felt horrible ignoring Ai, his mother. He never knew that his foster mother actually loved him. He folded the paper up again and put it in his pocket. He walked back outside and locked the door again to meet his Miranda's eyes. Luke breathed in to explain but Miranda put a finger to his mouth and said, "Just follow me."

They met an agitated Andrew at the hotel lobby who was booking a room for one night. Andrew looked at them and said to Luke, "Why did you run off like that?"

Luke bit his lower lip and said quietly, "I found something my foster mother left me."

Andrew's brow was lifted higher, "Oh?"

"She left me a note that told me that she actually loves me. I thought it was a load of bull."

Andrew was silent for a moment, "Does this involve your past?"

Luke nodded. Andrew sighed, "Well when we get to our room, mind telling me about it?"

Luke nodded again and followed Andrew to their room. The three realized that they were shaking from the cold so they hurried their pace. Luke and Miranda sat under the blankets of the beds and Andrew took down an extra blanket. After everyone settled themselves, Andrew said, "Well then?"

So Luke started his tale and sometimes he had a hard time trying to tell some hard parts such his friend's death. After Luke finished with Cain picking him up, Andrew sat silently but eventually came to say, "Well, thanks I guess. Sorry for your friend, he sound like a great person."

Luke smiled fondly, "The greatest I could ever had."

Andrew sighed and checked the time, "Wow 10:30. Let us sleep, eh?"

Miranda chuckled, "Are you a Canadian?"

"I pick up on it okay?"

The teens laughed and prepared themselves for sleep.

**-223-**

Miranda was still lying awake a whole hour after the boys went to sleep. She tossed and turned but just she just couldn't close her eyes. She sat up and tried her best to make her way to the window. It was a window that you could sit and stare at small town. That's what Miranda did. She looked at the buildings with their lights and the cars that passed by. The lull of the movement and the sound made her sleepy but then heard, "Hey, you up too?"

Miranda turned her head to find Luke sitting up and his messy shirt that showed some skin. Miranda sighed and looked away, "I guess you can say that."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, back from the conversation that you had with Andrew left me with this feeling that you didn't tell him and me everything."

Luke hesitated before answering, "And how did you know?"

"Well you never told us about life before boarding school. Sounded like something happened before you went by the the way you looked and I, uh, read your mind.."

Luke half smiled, "Well I guess you got me. There's no point in hiding it anymore. I had this friend that I liked. She was my next door neighbor and a friend at school, public school. Her name's Cassie which is short for Cassandra and we were friends at first. We always hung out at school and tried to hang out outside of school. One day after school, we walked each other home and we had a great time. At the time she wore a fluffy hat with a cotton ball at the top, a thick green jacket with a white scarf, jeans, and boots. We talked about how school was and then the subject drifted to how people were already dating.

"We talked about the sixth graders were dating and laughed about it. Cassie slipped on some ice and slid for a moment. Before she fell, I, uh," Luke's face started to blush, "um, wrapped my arms around her waist. We stood there for a moment. She eventually stood up and thanked me and left. After the incident, we talked but then it turned back to normal.

"We were at her treehouse and then Cassie tripped again walking to me, this time she fell on top of me," Luke's blush became redder and it made Miranda smile, "I was glad that no one was around to see. Again we just stared at each other. Cassie said something that I would never forget. She said, or blurted out, that she liked me. After that she just got up and held out her hand. Eventually we got around kissing each other and hanging out more."

Miranda on the outside was silent but on the inside was a bit sad. He's in love, Miranda thought sadly. She shook her head and told herself to stop it. Miranda looked up and remembered something, "Luke, does Sky remember you?"

Luke's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. Miranda eyebrows raised up as she saw Luke's boxers. They were orange, black, and white. He looked down and muttered, "Dammit. Excuse me. Look away too."

"I cannot unsee what just I saw."

Luke proceeded to put his jeans back on and opened the window. Miranda stepped off to let him do what he wanted to do. Luke called for Sky very loudly that Andrew woke up but went back to sleep. Luke's breath became labored but he took a deep breath and reached out for Sky's life signature.

He felt his very spirit separate themselves to find the bird. He saw pictures of the four cities, Summers, Winters, and this weird place with a bunch of heads but their feet are attached to their bodies, they had no hands, and a big nose. Luke tried so hard to find the bird's spirit but he couldn't see it. Just when he was about to give up, he spotted a familiar brown feathered bird. Near the house that was for sale. The house he was just at. He called for Sky and the bird turned to reveal his yellow eyes. _Luke! Is that really you?_

"Yes, yes, come. I'm at the hotel in Winters."

Sky chirped and started to take off. Luke couldn't stay any longer and pulled his spirit back inside himself. Luke peered for his falcon and found something flying towards them. Sky came, swept down, and perched on the sill saying, _Luke, you're alright! Where did you go?_

"That doesn't matter now. Right now, I need to check your feathers, make sure they didn't freeze."

Luke grabbed a chair and patted the top of the chair, "Here."

Sky went to the chair while Miranda closed the window. Luke summoned a flame that only gave off heat and gently went around the exterior of Sky. Miranda was surprised by his precision and how gently he held the bird. Luke stretched out a wing and did it all over again. It was the same with the other wing until he was done with the legs. Sky spoke up, _Luke who is this person standing next to you?_

"Oh, this is Miranda, Miranda this is Sky." Luke said.

"Can I pet you?" Miranda asked.

_Don't be too rough please._

Miranda patted the bird and started stroking. Sky seemed to like it very much. Luke chuckled, "Okay, I think that's enough."

Miranda glanced at Luke, "Jealous?"

Luke shook his head, "Whatever."

Luke and Sky caught up with each other, both telling each other their stories. Sky ruffled his feathers, _Well, I found you right? That's good right?_

"Yeah, really great," Luke yawned, "Oh, let me go to sleep Sky."

Oh, okay. Good night Luke.

He smiled, "G-night to you too."

Luke lay back down smiling. One good thing that came out of this. Well that and, Luke thought and looked at Miranda, her. And-and Andrew too. Yeah, yeah...

**-223-**

Beyond Winters, there was the forest that harbors the boarding school and a lake that supposedly has a lake monster named Tessie but the two kids didn't mind that. They made their way to where their friends lay asleep. Destiny and Dany were given direct orders to bring back the three alive. If they ended up dead, then that would be even better for him.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Oh no, Destiny and Dany are hunting their own friends. :( However, we find out that Ness is related to Miranda and Andrew! And we see some love blooming between Miranda and Luke. ;D What you guys think? Please keep reading. Please? This is the longest chapter. Yay me! :D**

**Reviews! I've said this before; what's good, bad, wrong, right, and all that jazz. :)**

**In the next chapter, we have the battle between the closest of friends. Who will win? No it will not be the last chapter, I will have more just waiting to be read. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Herro and welcome back. I hope you people out there will like this one cause I think this story is nearing it's end. Enjoy...while it lasts. :I **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 10

It happened during the middle of night. The three friends were sleeping silently, however, Shadow is restless. He feels a powerful evil presence coming towards them now. He should warn them about it but what if it's just another false feeling? Very tentatively he woke up Miranda through their mental link, "Hey, wake up."

Miranda was still fast asleep. Shadow growled softly and said louder, "Miranda, wake up."

"What?" Miranda said groggily.

"I'm sorry to bother you while sleeping of all things but I feel something evil coming our way. And fast."

Miranda wiped her eyes and sat up. She breath softly so she could hear what inside the room and even outside. Like Shadow said, a sense of dread started pushing her down as she listened. Oh no, Miranda thought, what's coming? She looked around to see if it somehow came inside. Nothing was disturbed and no sound was heard. Miranda could only hear the sound of Andrew breathing in and Luke breathing out. She sighed and said, "I think you're just paranoid."

"But still, be cautious." Shadow warned.

"Yeah, yeah." And she went back to sleep. Shadow mused on his animal instincts. There is nothing wrong with me is there? Maybe I am paranoid. However, the slightest sound made him jump. He used Miranda's long hair to grab whatever made the sound on the ceiling. But they DID grab something. Miranda woke up again when her hair made contact with the things up there. She saw her hair first and asked, "When did you learn this?"

"A little something I learned while you were doing your affairs. I thought it would prove useful on moments like this." Shadow replied.

Miranda then looked at what her hair grabbed and gasped. She saw the familiar uniforms that they wore but then their faces. She was shocked and sad because they were her friends. With the same blank looks like Andrew. "Oh no," Miranda said, "they're not there."

Luke muttered as he sat up, "I hear something. Who are you talking to Miranda?" He saw the two uniformed friends and stared at them. After a moment he asked, "When did you learn to do that?"

Miranda scoffed, "Do you not see your friends? Look at them."

"Wait, they're...oh."

Miranda frowned and looked back at Destiny and Dany, "Cain did this to them. No, Giygas did this."

"Why are they here?" Luke asked.

"For us, what else could they possibly want?"

Andrew started muttering, "What are you guys doing awake? It's like two in the morning."

"Andrew wake up! Look who's here." Miranda said.

Andrew sat up from the floor and looked over at Miranda's bed. He saw, pointed, and asked, "When did you learn that?"

Miranda face palmed and said, "Look closer."

Andrew squinted a little and when he realized it was Destiny and Dany, he said, "Their here for us aren't they?"

Destiny and Dany clenched their hands into fists and made an electric aura around them. The reached Miranda and shocked her. The shock made her let them go and they unleashed orbs of fire around the room. In a flash the room became hot and dangerous. The taken friends exited through the window to leave them to die. Andrew darted for the door but the knob was already melted. Andrew tried knocking down the door but it felt as though something was blocking the way. He kicked the door and muttered, "Damn, they thought everything through."

"Should we try to freeze the fire?" Luke suggested. However, Luke's freeze was instantly melted. The fire was even more powerful than their PSI.

Andrew looked at the window and yelled, "Out the window, now!"

They went to the window and saw the drop. Miranda turned to Andrew, "We might die if we fall like rocks."

"Why don't you use your hair thing to help us down?"

Miranda pursed her lips before asking Shadow to do the hair thing. "It's not a hair thing. Your hair is an alternate for my tails, okay?" Shadow explained. Shadow made Miranda's hair grabbed both of the boys around the waist and the rest of the tails scaled the building. I feel very awkward, Miranda thought. Once they reached the ground, they met with their taken friends. Miranda put the boys down and then Dany started fighting Andrew and Luke. Miranda watched them for a moment and turned to Destiny. Destiny summoned up a shield and charged at her. Miranda parried the fiery fist and hit her on the back.

However, Destiny threw lightning at Miranda which caught her off guard. Destiny jumped with an icy fist to hit Miranda but Miranda rolled away the last second and pushed her away with PSI. Miranda glanced over to see how Andrew and Luke were doing but they seemed to be in the same situation as her. They were trying very hard not to hurt Dany fatally but Dany had the exact opposite feelings. Dany shot ice at Andrew's feet which made him immobile. Andrew tried breaking out but the ice solid and very slow to melting. Dany was about to punch straight on Andrew's chin but Luke intercepted him. Luke grabbed the collar of Dany's shirt and flung him away from Andrew. Luke broke the ice away from one foot, however, Dany came charging back and kicked both of them so hard that the ice on Andrew's other foot broke and they flew a distance.

Miranda frowned and turned her attention back to Destiny. She had a thick branch on her left hand and charged at Miranda. She made a shield and protected herself for the impact. Destiny swung the branch with all her might. Miranda flinched for a moment because the blow jarred her and left her arms splintered. She could feel a small flow of blood on her left hand and another blow went for her gut. Miranda coughed and staggered backwards away from another punch from Destiny. They became stronger than ever, Miranda thought, We're no match for them unless we get serious. But if they did get serious, they could kill them. Unless, Miranda could free them of their influence like the way she did with Andrew. It's worth a shot, Miranda thought and then she started to fight like meant it.

Miranda and Destiny started to trade blows to each other while Miranda was speaking to Shadow mentally, "Shadow, think you can lend me a hand?"

"Sure, I'll think of something." Shadow replied.

Miranda kneed Destiny and pushed her away again with her PSI. Miranda looked over where Andrew and Luke were and she saw the Person she sent to protect Ness' house. It was pinning down Dany who was struggling against the level four powerful arm's. Miranda breathed a sigh of relief but it hurt a little. She turned back to Destiny but was met blow from another branch that broke again. Miranda fell to the ground, her hands on her left cheek feeling blood again. Destiny approached Miranda and lifted her off the ground her hands around her neck. Miranda tried to breathe but Destiny's grip was tight. She started to see white first then it turned black. Miranda felt like she was slipping away from consciousness. It would be nice to get away from all of this but then the grip went loose.

Miranda opened her eyes and she had Destiny wrapped up in Miranda's hair. This time Shadow absorbed PSI she tried to do in which it added to Shadow's power. Shadow spoke through their link, "Summon another Person. I can't hold her forever."

Miranda nodded and turned her hand into Shadow's hand. Miranda stuck her hand in the ground and arose another level four from the ground. The other level four Person pinned Destiny down. Miranda sat up, Andrew and Luke walked over to her. The Person holding Dany knocked Dany out and dragged him over to Miranda. The Person holding Destiny knocked her out also. The three friends stared at Destiny and Dany for a while. It was sad to seem there in the snow unconscious. Andrew finally spoke up, "So, are we going to take away Giygas' influence on them?"

"I guess so." Miranda whispered. Miranda reached into her mind to speak with Shadow, "Can you free them of their influence?"

"It might be hard because of the heavy influence that was put on them," Shadow said, "There might be some unexpected shortage of power in you. Are you alright with that?"

"Whatever it takes."

So Shadow used Miranda's hair and connected to both Destiny's and Dany's heads. He search for a moment and saw a dark cloud surrounding their brains. Shadow cringed at the sight of such evil. he will never be able to penetrate that unless he shines a bundle of light to take away some layers. He reached back at Miranda saying, "Yeah, there will be a shortage of power in you so ready yourself."

Miranda replied with an okay and Shadow proceeded to take away some layers. He summoned a ball of light and approached their brains. He thrust the light inside and two layers slowly disappeared. Shadow mused on this and slowly made the light bigger. The blackness disappeared along with the blackness that lingers around their head. The darkness died under the intense light and left their heads free of any darkness. Shadow double checked and left. Miranda's hair fell back to her sides and Miranda felt like she ran a marathon. Andrew spoke up, "Are they going to be okay?"

Miranda simply nodded but then it started hurting whenever she breathed. Luke gave her a hand. Miranda gladly took it and she was surrounded by a green aura. She felt better instantly and felt her ribs fix themselves. Miranda sighed and said, "Let's get them out of here."

Andrew took Destiny, Luke took Dany, and they walked to the bus station. They took the bus back to Onett where their other hotel room was. Miranda looked over at her friends who were sleeping soundly and she patted Destiny's hand. Miranda was glad that they were here safe and harmless. Miranda took a glance at Andrew and Luke. Andrew tried a smile but it only turned out as a half. Luke only nodded. Miranda thought about Ness and wondered if he was alright. However, those thoughts were cut short because she fell asleep as the sun came up over the horizon.

**-223-**

Cain was sitting in his office staring at the rising sun. He gave a small smile as he watched the beauty of it. This makes me remember the time that I...the time that I what? Cain frowned and felt his presence again. Cain turned around to find Giygas again. _**Hello Cain. Beautiful sunrise isn't it?**_

"Yeah, I guess." Cain replied.

_**However, that sunrise will soon be gone because of me. This might be the last one you'll ever see. Better appreciate it a little more Cain.**_

Cain didn't respond. Giygas sighed and said, _**What is the status of the two children?**_

"They're gone also. Miranda freed them." Cain said.

_**What?! Another time? I thought I told you to watch their minds closely. You've never failed this many times before. What has happened?**_

"And why should I tell you? You don't even care."

Giygas was silent but he eventually said, _**Someone is here. I'll be right back.**_

"You know, if Ness is as powerful as Miranda, maybe you don't stand a chance." Cain said foolishly. He then felt like the room's oxygen depleted and couldn't breathe. He started coughing and fell to the floor. His vision became fuzzy and then black. Giygas was putting more influence until Cain just laid there on the floor. **_That's right Cain. I only used you for my own purposes. But you won't be able to know that when you're completely taken over. If I do die, then I want you to finish off Miranda and her friends if you get the chance. No. Get rid of Miranda and her brother. They are the most powerful and the most dangerous to you Cain. Get rid of them first and do what you want. Right now, I have to obliterate Ness. Get chance and good luck._**

Giygas left laughing deviously. Cain was still on the floor until he rose and left the room. His only goal was to destroy Miranda and Andrew. That is what Giygas ordered him to do. So he must. He has to.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Well, Miranda freed Destiny and Dany from their influence. However, Giygas is having his final battle with Ness. And soon Miranda will have her final battle with Cain. Oh, I feel the anticipation just pouring out of me. :P Sorry if this might be too short. I made it like this for a reason.**

**Reviews! Tell me what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that jazz. :) If not, your honest opinion.**

**In the next but not the final chapter, THE FINAL BATTLE. Ness and company vs Giygas. Miranda and company vs Cain. :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Herro and welcome back. It's the final chapter you guys! ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 11

Andrew is still awake from watching over his comrades. Andrew tried so very hard to stay awake to look over his friends. They put Destiny and Dany on one bed and Luke and Miranda argued over the other bed last night. They wouldn't share the same bed together. Luke said he would rather sleep on the floor but Andrew said, "There's only room for one person on the floor and that's me." Luke said to Andrew that he wasn't sleeping on the floor but Andrew didn't want any of it. "You either stay awake for a whole night or sleep together. I'll gladly give it to either of you."

They were slow to agreeing but they eventually did. Andrew looked at their sleeping figures and smiled. He wished that he could love someone but he was happy that his sister might like Luke. Andrew sighed and looked out the window. The sunrise is just as majestic as the sunset and he stared for a while. Andrew thought about Sara. Oh man, he thought, I miss her. The sun was barely away from the horizon when he heard his sister wake up with a gasp.

Andrew looked her way and saw tears. Andrew shot up and walked over. "What happened?" he asked in a worried tone.

Miranda sat there with a blank face but eventually muttered, "Shadow says that mom and dad are dead."

"What?!" Andrew practically yelled. "How does he know?"

Miranda looked at him for a moment, "Shadow saw everything."

Andrew doubted that their parents were dead but Cain must be looking for them. He had to. Andrew thought that she was just dreaming but there was only one way to prove it. "Let's visit mom and dad." Andrew whispered. His voice broke while saying that. Miranda looked at him when his voice broke. Andrew cleared his throat and said it again with more confidence. Miranda frowned but nodded her head in agreement.

Luke woke up from their conversation and grumbled, "What're you guys doing up so early?"

"We're going to visit our parents Luke. Are you going to stay here?" Andrew said.

"Yeah, I'll sleep. Be careful though. You may never know what will happen."

"Noted." At that, Andrew and Miranda left to go to Fourside. Sky was perched up on one of the chairs asleep. They quietly walked past the falcon to the bus station. Throughout the ride, they didn't speak to each other. Miranda was looking out the window and Andrew was looking down at his hands. Miranda was watching everything pass by, Twoson and Threed. She felt as though her world will end if she went to Fourside. Shadow was getting very nervous as they progressed to Fourside. Something was waiting for them. He knew it.

They arrived at the bus stop in Fourside and once they stepped out of the bus, they felt a sense of dread. They looked at each other with nervous eyes but they made their way to the outskirts of Fourside. However, along the way there was police sirens in the distance and more were going towards the outskirts. Andrew and Miranda started to run over to where the cars were going. The siblings feared the worst. They arrived at the scene with almost everyone from town. The siblings saw what was once their house. It was a complete mess.

Every wall was broken down, either in pieces or disintegrated, objects were in pieces, and what was worse was that their parent's blood was everywhere. Andrew bumped into someone but paid no mind. But he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked back and found Sara looking at him with the same gentle eyes but they were tinged with sadness. And what more she was looking at her former lover.

Andrew was speechless as he stared at Sara. They stared for quite a while but Sara hugged Andrew tightly. He slowly put his arms around her and hugged her back. He could feel water on his shoulder. Her tears. Andrew pulled out and asked, "Are you alright?"

Sara looked up with red, sad eyes and said shakily, "I'm just so glad to see you again. I've been waiting for you for about six years. I knew you'd come back. But it's also because of your parents..."

Andrew looked back at the bloody house and walked towards it after his sister. Miranda stood next to her parents who were cover by a white sheet. Strewn around them, she saw various bloody parts of their internal organs. Miranda wanted to see their faces one last time but she didn't move. She heard her brother coming to her side and stare at the bloody mess. He looked up and poked his sister. Miranda looked up and her eyes widened.

There was a message written in blood on a wall that wasn't broken down. I written with a shaky hand in capital letters and it said, "I HAVE SURPRISE FOR YOU AT THE HOTEL." Miranda and Andrew looked at each other. Whatever attacked their parents is back at the hotel. At first they didn't react but Miranda turned around and walked swiftly away. Andrew followed in suit. Andrew left the crowd and followed Miranda but felt something tugging at his shirt.

Andrew looked back to see Sara again. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Andrew turned around and kissed her. Sara was caught off guard by that but let him kiss her. Andrew liked loved kissing her soft lips. Just looking at her drove him nuts. Andrew didn't want to go but he had to. He pulled away and said, "I'll come back for you. I promise."

Before she could say anything else, Andrew withdrew and ran down the road to follow his sister. Sara was sad that he was going again but she'll wait. She'll wait her whole life for him. There was one thing that she knew about Andrew and that he never breaks promises. Andrew eventually caught up to Miranda and they walked silently back to the bus station. The whole ride was silent. Miranda fidgeted while Andrew stared straight out the window. Thought they weren't thinking the same things but one thing was for sure, they hoped that their friends weren't dead.

**-223-**

Meanwhile, Luke was awake back at the hotel and he let Sky out to catch his breakfast. The window overlooked over to the mountains and somewhere lay the orphanage. He frowned when he heard the door opening. They're back already, he thought. Maybe they teleported. "Back already?" Luke said out loud. There was no answer.

Something is definitely wrong. Luke stood up while turning around but before he could see who the intruder was, something hit his head and he was knocked out. The familiar figure of Cain picked up Destiny and threw her over his shoulder. He grabbed Dany and Luke by the collars of their shirts and dragged them behind him. He stopped by the table and put a folded paper on the table. In the middle was a blood stain in the shape of a heart. Cain didn't know how that happened but he continued to bring them outside to the Prius.

He put the boys in the back and Destiny up front. It took time to put them all up in an upright position but the bus came in time. Cain smiled as he started the car and left. For some reason, he started laughing. It was just funny. Just so freaking funny. He imagined the looks on their faces and started laughing harder. How people react to somethings is just so funny. Why should death be so sad when they are moving on? We should be happy. We should smile for them. Just so joyful. Just. so. freaking. funny.

Miranda and Andrew walked hurriedly towards the hotel. Somewhere near them they heard a car screeching away and breaking traffic law. But they paid no mind. Instead of taking the elevator, the siblings took the stairs. Andrew skips two steps while Miranda skips one. Andrew burst through the door and charged down the hallway. Miranda had to run to catch up to her brother who was only just power walking. He stopped in front of the door but didn't use the key. The door was already open.

Miranda came in and saw that no one was inside. Andrew spotted the folded paper and grabbed it. He saw the blood stain shaped into a crude heart and opened it. He read the contents and threw the paper down in frustration. Miranda picked the paper up and read it. Only two words. In the same shaky writing and written in blood in capital letters again, "THE ORPHANAGE." Miranda kept staring at the paper. Andrew sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. The air around them felt thick and tasted disgusting. The paper was set on fire and Miranda put the burning paper back down on the table. The smell of burning paper and blood filled the room.

Miranda looked at Andrew and said, "Let's go."

Andrew hesitated but stood up. He looked at his sister's steely eyes and nodded. They had to finish this. Better now than never. The fire alarm went off as they left the room and the sprinklers above turned on. When the siblings left their hair was layered with drops of water. The sky started darkening with black rain clouds and covered the sun that was even near setting. Instead of transporting, they teleported over towards the orphanage. Miranda imagined the building taller than any building in Eagleland and it's bland light brown walls that never seem to be recoated with paint. They disappeared in a flash.

The siblings appeared at the front of the orphanage. Cain was standing at the front with three people tied together. Cain was smiling as the siblings advanced towards him. They stopped a good distance and for a moment they did nothing. Andrew said silently but loud enough for Cain to hear, "What do you want from us Cain?"

Cain didn't answer but something else did. The voice sounded like two pieces of sharp metal were screeching against each other to make a shiver down your spine. It sounded morbid and psychotic. Insane. And angry. The voice only said two words that haunted them for quite awhile, "YOUR LIFE."

Cain created a wall of dirt and pointed towards the siblings. The wall came at them at amazing speed and it barely missed. Andrew rolled away from it but saw Cain charging at him. Andrew threw up his arms for protection but Miranda was faster. She ran to her brother after she dodged away from the wall of dirt and kicked Cain on the side of his head. However, Cain retaliated by shocking her with a paralysis. It paralyzed her right leg.

Andrew summoned an advanced thunder spell and threw it towards Cain. Cain dodged some but some hit home. Cain shook the shock off him and stomped on one foot. A crack was forming towards them and what came out were roots. They trapped the both of them which made them immobile. The siblings were surprised by how he could control the plants around them. No PSI users can bend nature to do their will. Cain put both of his palms out and slowly turned them into fists. The roots started wrapping around the siblings tightly.

Luke woke up to the sound of battle and saw Miranda and Andrew tangled in roots. He tried moving but ropes were tied around his upper body. He felt other people tied to him also and saw that they were Destiny and Dany. Luke tried freeing his right hand but it was a slow process. He summoned up a fire to burn the rope but it was burning slowly. Luke groaned angrily and made the fire bigger. It made the progress faster but it was still burning slowly. Luke needed something to just rip the rope apart. A vine in front of him twitched. Luke saw it but paid no mind. Then the vine crawled over to the rope and tried untying the knot. Luke was surprised by the hidden power and the vine successfully released him. Then it started untying the others. Luke ran at the unsuspecting Cain, grabbed him, and threw him over his shoulder.

The roots around Miranda and Andrew withdrew back into the ground and they fell with a loud groan. Cain stood up with a surprised look and threw freeze at Luke. Luke stopped the icicle and it started melting slowly. Luke stared daggers at Cain and Cain smiled in response. They started fighting each other in hand to hand combat while Miranda shakily stood up. To her right, she saw Destiny and Dany waking up from their sleep and to her left she saw Luke battling Cain. She saw Cain throw Luke away from him and walk towards the siblings.

Miranda felt intense pain on her chin and she fell on her back. Cain grabbed Andrew's foot and threw him at a nearby tree. The tree broke on impact and landed on Andrew. Cain looked at Miranda and crouched down. However, Miranda's hair started coiling around Cain and it threw him into a tree across the clearing. Shadow healed Miranda's wounds and gave her some energy. Miranda stood up and ran to Andrew's aid.

Cain recovered from the blow and started running towards Miranda. However, Luke intercepted Cain by tackling him. Luke was on top so he punched Cain a few times. Miranda pushed the small tree off of her brother and started healing him. Cain made the grass push Luke off. Luke landed on his feet and saw a grassy fist coming towards him. Luke bundled up a grassy hand to stop the fist. "So, you harness the power also don't you?"

Miranda healed his wounds but she was worried about his internal organs. She didn't know any advanced healing magic so she spotted Destiny and Dany. "Destiny!" Miranda called.

Destiny looked up and made her way towards the siblings. Cain glanced over and threw a PK Freeze at Destiny. Before the sharp icicle hit Destiny, Dany put up a shield for her and it was reflected back at Cain. The ice hit his shoulder and he lost his concentration for a moment. Luke destroyed Cain's hand, ran up to him, and hit him square in the chin. Then he hit Cain's gut which made him fall forward and lay still.

Luke was panting, he closed his eyes, and he fell onto his back. Destiny was finishing up healing Andrew so Miranda made her way to Luke. Miranda crouched down and said, "Luke, are you alright?"

There was no response. She shook his shoulders and asked again. Luke opened his green eyes and stared at Miranda. I could just melt, she thought, every time he looks at me. Luke stared longer before answering, "The clouds are parting. Aren't they?"

Miranda looked up and felt rain drop onto her face. It wasn't much but it was enough drench their clothes. Miranda sat there next to Luke in silence. She heard Destiny and Dany helping Andrew up and she heard them coming towards them. She thought about Ness and wondered how he was doing. She felt something reach out for her. It sounded like it was pleading for her help. Miranda didn't know what to do at first. She didn't know how to help. However, she felt a hand cross into her's. She looked down and saw Luke with his eyes closed, his hand crossed into her's.

Miranda sighed and closed her eyes also. Luke opened one eye and smiled. He closed his eye and relaxed. Miranda, however, started praying for the safety of Ness and company. She didn't know how this would help but she kept praying. After about what seemed like hours, the rain stopped. Miranda looked up to find the black clouds started parting and rays of sunlight poked through the clouds. A stray sun ray hit Luke's face. Luke started blinking and sat up.

He looked at their clasped hands and looked up. Miranda felt something change in the atmosphere. It felt like the air became cleaner than it once was. She felt like a weight was lifted off of her chest and the world seemed more brighter. Miranda smiled and looked over at Destiny, Dany, and Andrew who were catching Andrew whenever he fell. Miranda looked back at Luke who was looking at Cain. A dark aura was coming off of him. Cain then brought himself up on his knees. He looked at Luke with brighter cerulean eyes. "I remember. I remember everything now." Cain said.

Miranda and Luke looked at each other warily. Luke spoke up, "What is it then?"

Cain started smiling as he remembers, "I remember a brother. Who looked just like you Luke. But now I wonder."

Miranda observed his features. Throughout the battle, his hair became messy but it actually returned to it's original style. She saw the same hairstyle going from right to left instead of left to right and the same glow that Luke's eyes give off when he's happy. Miranda muttered, "He might be right."

Cain smiled a genuine smile and looked up at Luke. He was staring at him in confusion. Luke doesn't have a brother. He knows that for sure. Cain looked up one last time and fell back down and closed his eyes. Luke stared at Cain for a while. Inside Miranda she heard Shadow speaking up, "I think it might be best for you guys to go to the hospital. You're all pretty hurt."

"Oh," Miranda said out loud and turned towards Destiny, Dany, and Andrew, "You guys, let's go to the hospital."

"You mean all that way back in town? Because your brother is in pretty bad shape." Destiny said. So Andrew is really hurt, she thought.

"I think she means the orphanage hospital." Luke said.

They hesitated but Andrew said with clenched teeth, "The hospital in the orphanage is better than traveling all the way back to town."

Reluctantly, Destiny and Dany took Andrew inside but Destiny said, "Wait, what about Luke and Cain?"

"I'll take care of that." Shadow said in Miranda's mind. Miranda's hair grabbed Cain around the waist tight enough for him not to slip out. Miranda picked Luke off from the ground and made their way to the orphanage. When they went inside, there was no life in the halls. Miranda opened one door and saw some students knocked out, asleep. So that's why, Miranda thought. They reached the hospital and put Andrew and Cain on the beds. Miranda sat Luke down and said, "Why don't you go into one of the beds?"

Luke looked up with a small pout, "But that means I'd have to leave your side. I don't want that."

Miranda smiled and sighed, "Just go."

Luke sighed over dramatically, "Fine."

Inside Miranda's mind, Shadow spoke, "Maybe you should also go and get treated."

"What? I'm fine." Miranda said to Shadow. However, Shadow pointed out that she's pretty bruised and cut up. And it started hurting whenever Miranda breathed. Miranda sighed, "All right, I'll go if that will make you happy."

"Tons."

So Destiny and Dany went to go wake up some nurses and doctors and they proceeded to heal them. After hours of work, all four were fully healed but needed some sleep especially Andrew and Cain because they were badly beaten up.. Destiny and Dany were sitting together asleep. Miranda looked at how cute they looked side by side and the way they looked. She sighed and looked at the other side. Luke was sleeping with a patch over his left cheek. Everyone is asleep except for me, she thought.

However, she heard someone waking up. It was Cain. He opened his now soft blue eyes and looked around. After he spotted Luke, he sat there in silence then he closed his eyes again. Miranda heard Destiny wake up and say, "Miranda, you couldn't sleep?"

Miranda looked over at Destiny and Dany, who was also waking up, "No. I couldn't catch a wink."

"What do ya think is keeping you?" Destiny said.

Miranda shrugged and lay back on her pillow. She felt the warmth of the sun basking on her. She took comfort from that. Next to her, she heard Luke waking up muttering, "Why are you awake Miranda?"

"I don't know." she replied.

Luke turned around on his bed and looked at her with piercing green eyes, "Aren't you tired?"

Miranda nodded, "Nope."

The friends were silent until Dany said, "Can you guys feel how this place changed?"

The three awake friends nodded in agreement. The place did feel different. Almost welcoming. Not dull and menacing like it was when Giygas had influence upon the place. The next to awake was Andrew. He looked at the group and sighed in relief, "I'm so glad that this all over."

"Yeah," Miranda said, "I'm happy that this all turned out well. Especially since Giygas is gone."

Cain slowly sat up and looked at Luke. Luke stared back at Cain. They were silent while the rest were staring at them. Luke spoke up, "How can you prove that you're my brother Cain?"

Cain was silent but eventually came to say, "Do you want to see my memories?"

Luke considered it and said yes. Luke swung his legs over the side and stood up. He walked perfectly normal towards Cain brought a chair. Cain let his palm out and Luke took it. Luke closed his eyes and searched. What he saw brought him to the brink of tears. He saw pictures rolling over and over again. He saw mostly a family picture of Cain and Luke then just them. Then after that he saw the familiar hooded figure put the orange haired baby down on the dreaded porch. Luke let go and said silently, "You saw everything."

"That's right." Cain said in the same silent tone.

Luke stared at his brother and did something unexpected. He hugged Cain. Everyone's eyebrows were raised as Luke patted his brother on the back. He pulled out and leaned back on the chair. Cain smiled, "Well isn't it great to finally meet again?"

Luke gave him a small smile, "Swell."

The group of friends stayed for a few more days to relax themselves. Once they became better, they prepared to go their separate ways. Miranda and Andrew were going back to meet their cousin and visit Sara. Cain decided to still run the orphanage to take care of the homeless children. Luke decided to stay with his brother. Destiny and Dany decided that they were going to stay at the orphanage also.

Before they went their ways, the friends talked one more time. They laughed and chatted about things that came the top of their heads. Destiny and Dany said their goodbyes to Miranda and Andrew and went inside the orphanage. Andrew went to wait for Miranda back at the car and he smiled as he looked back. Luke and Miranda stood next to each other for a moment. Miranda closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on her face again. Luke eventually said, "Come and visit sometimes, why don't you?"

Miranda smiled, "Don't worry. I will."

There was another silence. Miranda glanced over where Andrew was and saw him smiling while raising his eyebrows. Miranda made a face and he started laughing. Luke spoke up again, "Is goodbye?"

"Not forever."

"But I don't want you to go. I guess I like you that much." Luke blushed as he said the last part. That wasn't supposed to come out.

Miranda chuckled, "If it makes you feel any better, I have to admit. I like you too."

Luke looked into her eyes and closed the distance between them. At first Luke kept his hands in his pockets but Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck. If Miranda was braver than him, then he had to step it up too. Luke put his arms around Miranda's waist and pulled her in closer. They stayed like that for a moment and savored it. They both wanted it to last forever. It wasn't like anymore. The like turned into love at that moment.

Luke slowly pulled away and put his forehead against hers. Again they stood there not wanting the moment to end. They felt each other breathe. Miranda opened her eyes and said, "I have to go Luke."

"But I don't want you to go." Luke said holding Miranda closer.

"I don't want to either but I have to."

Luke sighed and kissed her again and let go. Miranda waved and walked to the car. When she entered she asked, "You saw?"

Andrew smiled, "Yup."

Miranda sighed as they pulled out and left. Luke was still in the same spot even after they left. Cain came out and patted Luke's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that she will come back." Cain said.

Luke sighed again, "I hope she doesn't forget about me."

Cain chuckled, "You just kissed the love of your life and you're worried that she'll forget about you?"

"Whatever." And they went inside.

**-223-**

They first went to Sara's apartment room. Andrew asked the front desk about Sara and they told him her room. He knocked on the door and he said hi. Sara was ecstatic and hugged him tightly. She saw Miranda outside and invited her in. Andrew and Sara talked and chatted with Miranda sometimes. They stayed for a while but long enough for Sara. They left after Andrew and Sara shared one last kiss.

Their car approached the familiar house. The siblings came out the car and walked to the porch. Their Aunt Mary greeted them again and let them in. Miranda and Andrew talked with their aunt and Tracey. They heard the door jingling and open. The siblings looked at the door and recognized their hat wearing cousin. However, he recognized the siblings instantly. "Miranda! Andrew!"

* * *

**Chapter End**

**And so the story ends with Ness meeting his cousins in person. I'm sad that this ended but I am considering in making something like this in the world of Mother 3. It's not official but I'm considering it. :P**

**Reviews! Say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that jazz. :) Or an honest opinion. I'll take those too.**

**Will there be a next chapter? I'm not sure. :P**


End file.
